To Woo A Princess
by CrazygurlMadness
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED. “Uh, Heero, I don’t mean to sound rude, but why are you still here? Don’t you have work to do?” Heero shrugged, sitting back in his office chair. Relena put down her pen, watching him worriedly.“You’re not sick, are you?” HxR oneshots.
1. To Woo A Princess

**To Woo A Princess**  
by CrazygurlMadness

In the darkness of an office of Preventers' buildings, as the sunlight barely came up and through the closed curtains of the secluded area, a figure sat upstraight, a single source of light illuminating him. The computer screen flashed a few documents, several memos, some letters, and one urgent message. After clicking on the urgent one, the figure leaned back and listened to the humming of the computer as it downloaded the file, the silence of the office, the occasional scrapings of a chair on the floor above, and the muffled sounds of voices, of cars passing in the street out the window and down below, the sounds of an awaking city.

Heero Yuy always woke earlier as a habit he had taken up during the war. Duo Maxwell would always scold the former pilot, but Heero would just glare him down, and the Deathscythe pilot would shut up. For the day.

The file ended the downloading and Heero opened it. A frown suddenly marred his handsome features. The message read:

'Mission: To woo a princess Operation set: Free decision

Summary: Your mission, should you accept it, (and you better, buddy!), consists in making a certain person (you know who) happy tomorrow, on the 14 th of February. The parameters will limit to using the credit card sent to you and use half of its account at least in the developpement of your mission. Therefore, you are in possession of half a million dollars.

Helpful hints (we know how clueless you are): Ladies (even princesses) have this unexplainable affection for scented, petal infested things. Try figuring out what that is. Also, chocolate releases the same type of endorphins as when in love. Restaurants are an ideal place to complete missions, and teddy bears are 'cute and cuddly and nice and so darn CUTE' as declared by one of our internal spies (yeah, my g/f).

Should your mission fail, well then, you'll prove to us all that you really are bad with human feelings.

Your target should remain unsuspecting as to your identity until the very end. (I have no clue why, but they just like surprises).

You have one day to finish up all preparations, and one night to ready yourself mentally (haha). Good luck. I wish I could destroy this message after you read it, but I'm not some weird guru.

(The God of Death, now commonly known as Agent Zero Two ( boohoo)'

Heero frowned. Had Duo actually meant that, or was he just kidding? He had no time for jokes.

His computer beeped, and to his dissimuled surprise, a credit card plopped out of the transferrer. He took it, examined it for a brief moment, then inserted it in the computer once again, in a slot for cards. He searched it's contents, and he indeed found the half a million dollars Duo had spoken of.

He was serious.

Racking his brain for any significance to the 14 th of February, he suddenly remembered that Dr J had spoken of a day where 'mere mortals celebrated their love for one another'. Duo wanted him to celebrate Valentine's day, a day he had never even acknowledged in his life. Ever. And not only did he want him to get involved in senseless romance and mushy stuff, he wanted him to share it with another.

And he was serious.

If Heero had been the type to believe in God, he would have cursed it. Because the money was from a certain Q. R. Winner account, and if he didn't spend at least the half of it for Re- you know who-, he would be rewarded with a disapproving face, as well as a cold shoulder from his 'best friend'.

They were in this together.

Damn, Heero managed to realise. They actually want me to go through with this. I got better stuff to do! I'm Relena's bodyguard!

But then again, that didn't mean he couldn't do a bit of this mission. The operation ways were up to him! No one could blame him if he followed through only a bit. His only restriction was to use at least half of the 50 000 dollars. It shouldn't be too difficult...

And as the sun rose up the city, Heero prepared for another restless night, readying his mission.

"Mission accepted."

Hey, who knew? Maybe he could actually enjoy this anyway.

* * *

Relena sighed. It was with a heavy heart that she actually managed to step out of bed. God only knew how much she hated this day. Hated was a bit of an understatement. She loathed it, despised it with all of her heart.

Valentine's day. Stupid stores with their stupid commercial celebrations, and their stupid love fests.

To anyone else, this day would probably be a fun day, filled with surprises, and kisses and chocolate, but to her, it was just as hectic as any other day, with the difference that everyone was extra mushy and asked to be excused to make out with their boyfriend in a random corner or to go on a date with them, or that all, and she meant all, reporters in the city kept packing up on the front of the Preventers' buildings, hoping to catch a glance of whatever secret valentine Relena Peacecraft might have actually managed to schedule in her busy day.

She loathed this day with all her heart, for all the reasons above, and for one other.

The man she loved was just about the most clueless a guy could ever get. He wasn't stupid, very far from it, he was extremely smart. But he was just so bad with normal feelings, it was a surprise he survived stupid commercial Valentine's day every year.

Considering the fact that she would feel like killing him every year because he had done nothing out of the ordinary, which might have served a proof about some feelings for her.

But no. Mr. Yuy was probably the most clueless man ever to walk the Earth Sphere.

Sighing, Relena stepped out of her limo and awaited to see if any paparazzis would assault her.

She reopened her eyes and was met with a desert street.

Was this the wrong day? The hearts in every single window of the whole street told her no.

So where was the wolf pack?

Sighing, and a little disappointed she couldn't get to glare down some poor innocent stalker, Relena hurried up the steps to the office building.

As soon as she stepped in, she knew something was amiss. All the usual, daily, oh so boring chat had hushed, leaving her to stare at the faces of some workers and diplomats she would later have to deal with. They were all carefully watching her, as if she'd grown a second head.

Her secretary, Christina Kurt, a tall, blonde haired, smart young woman, walked up to her, a cup of coffee in her hand. She paused a moment, before asking in a quiet voice:

"Miss Relena? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a vacation?"

Relena stared back at her, the little wheels in her head turning. She was puzzled. Since when did someone plan a trip for her?

"Vacation? What vacation?"

Chris looked just as puzzled as she.

"Your vacation... The one Mr Yuy told us about yesterday..."

That was when it clicked. She hadn't seen Heero yesterday. Although he was her bodyguard, it had been Duo that had taken up the job of watching her, as if some terrorists would actually come up to her office, when she was surrounded by Preventers. Heero had said he had others things to do.

So Mr Yuy had organised a vacation without her consent, huh?

This was unacceptable. As much as she loved him, there was no way she would let him control her days, or her schedule. She had plans for today, and they involved heavy duty works at kicking some diplomat ass.

But Mr Yuy probably knew better, and decided to place some weird and unannounced vacation on her agenda.

Oh, he would pay, alright.

"I'm sorry, Chris." She politely, hiding her fury, answered. "But I was not aware that a vacation was scheduled, and will thus continue my works, reservations to whatever place my oh so perfect bodyguard has decided I should go to or not. I'm sorry that you were surprised to actually see me come to work, but as Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Earth Sphere United Alliance, it is only right that I come to work like you all, even though this is the so-called Day of Love."

And with that speech, she stomped up the stairs, ready to get to that bastard, otherwise known as Heero Yuy.

On her way there, she was planning the sweet torture she could put him through. Having been trained as the perfect soldier, not a lot of things could unsettle the ex-pilot, but she knew she would come up with something.

But as she neared her office, she became more and more aware of the strange stares she was receiving, and slowed her pace somewhat. Politeness was primary, and busting Heero Yuy was secondary, altough she really wanted to make a priority out of it.

She reached her office door, and caught sight of Duo. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Yo, princess." He snickered.

Relena did not answer at first, until an idea struck her. If Heero was already in her office, he could hear her right now.

"Hello Duo." She responded sweetly. "By the way, have you seen Heero? I have realised this morning he's been meddling with my schedule, and I would like to find him and give him a piece of my mind, if you see what I mean."

Duo stopped his stupid grinning.

"He's been playing with your schedule?" He asked, surprised.

Relena nodded.

"Yes, and I'll see to it that he gets reassigned to Antarctica. The polar bears and the penguins should teach him a nice little lesson."

Duo paled, then brightened a bit.

"Ah, well... I do think he's in your office." He lied.

Relena raised a sceptical eyebrow, but still opened the door to her office. It was only when she closed it behind her that she saw why Duo was grinning like a dumbass.

Flowers. Flowers everywhere. Blue, red, pink, white, yellow, various tints of green, tulips, roses, irises, lillies, daffodils...

There must have been approximately a thousand flowers in her office. Bouquets on the floor, on her desk, on the chairs...

There, on a small spot where there weren't any flowers, was one single envelope. It was white and plain, with her name written with a black pen.

She opened it.

"Hope you like the flowers." She read aloud, shocked that someone could actually make her such a surprise. Then, she saw there was a small sentence at the bottom.

'Not angry, right?' It said.

Damn right I'm not angry. Who else but Heero could put up such a show?

Now truly frustrated at not finding Heero I-think-I'm-God Yuy, Relena exited her office, letting the flowers behind, and brushing past Duo, who was watching her amusedly. She stomped up the stairs, determined to corner Heero, whether it was in his office or anywhere else, but she'd find him and give him a good spanking.

Or a kiss and a very tight hug, depending on how he greeted her.

She reached his office and knocked on his door. Normally, she wouldn't have to, but right now, she wasn't thinking straight.

There was no answer when she knocked twice. Behind her, Trowa and Wufei were watching, intent on capturing this moment on a camera Sally had given them. 'For their children' she had joked, earning herself a glare from Relena's overprotective brother Milliardo.

Relena groaned. He wasn't answering.

Well too bad for him. She swung the door open and stopped as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She closed the door and called out to him.

"Heero? . . . . . . Heero?"

There was no answer, once again, but she walked to his desk anyway, and instead of seeing the head of her guard, she found something else.

A teddy bear. A big, fuzzy teddy bear was sitting in his chair, holding a box of her favorite chocolates and a red rose.

And another of those annoying letters.

She opened it, but had trouble keeping her gaze away from the cuddly toy.

'Will you hug me too?' She could read in the very dim lighting. 'Or will you stop searching for me? If not, do you know where the sky meets the Earth?'

Okay. She reasonned. Heero was acting weird. She sighed. Now he was being mischievous. Where the sky meets the Earth? Where did he go fetch that?

The horizon?

Running out of his office, too preoccupied to either slow her pace or acknowledge the two non-official camera men, she reached the closest stairway and climbed it, because the elevator was too slow.

I hate you, Heero Yuy. You should know better than to make me run in high heels! Insensitive jerk. Stupid bastard... Wonderful idiot.

She swung the door to the third floor hall open, and halted there. On the floor, there was a rose petal. She picked it up and examined it. There was still a bit of dew on it. She looked down the hall. People were carefully avoiding a path made of rose petals, a small smile plastered on. Some women had wistful faces.

Not caring one minute about how the janitors would have to clean it up, she ran down the hall, following the little path of red petals. Soon, she came to a metal door, with no window, only a sign saying EXIT.

She swung it open, and the cold air of February hit her. She shivered.

Damn him. Just had to make me come out in winter, dressed only in a business suit... That was when she saw him.

He was wearing a tux.

A tux. Heero Yuy was wearing a tux. And he looked good in it too.

He was holding a red rose in his hand. He wasn't looking towards her, but rather at the horizon. His calm blue eyes were focused on some unknown point in the distance, his unruly dark brown mane tormented by the wind: he looked devilishly handsome.

Relena rubbed her arms in the cold, and walked up to him. He knew she was there, there was no questionning that. He just didn't give the impression that he was more aware of his surroundings than anyone else.

"You know," She started, feeling like scolding him for the wild run. "It's un-gentleman-like to make a lady have to run up stairs in high heels and look for you everywhere. You should have stayed in your office. Or given me the presents in person."

For a moment, he said nothing. He turned to her, and her breath caught.

"I know." Was his simple answer.

She frowned.

"Why then?"

He shrugged, and looked at the horizon again.

"For once, I want you to know how it's like to look for you when you run away from your guards."

She looked down at her feet, slightly ashamed.

"Besides," He continued. "You look pretty when you're flushed."

Her head snapped up in surprise. Did he just compliment her?

* * *

The Devil frowned and crossed his arms, glaring at the little fire in front of him. His fellow demons were trembling from the cold, and many had turned blue.

Cursing, the Devil stomped his goat foot. This was unthinkable. This was an insult. This was unbearable. How could this happen?

Although Hell was the Paradise of Evil, the Devil could not imagine it without its deadly flames.

How could Hell have frozen over, just because some damn soldier became romantic?

* * *

"Thank you..." Relena suddenly became very shy. But his punishment... He needed to suffer...

Nah.

"Can I ask you how come you've been planning a vacation behind my back?"

He wouldn't get away with that one, if she had anything to say about it.

"I just thought that having 3 000$ worth of flowers delivered to your office at one in the morning would look slightly suspicious, especially considering that they now form a small rainforest around your desk. So I scheduled you a trip to the Bahamas with me. The whole lot of reporters in the city must now be fighting to find last minute tickets to those islands just about now."

Relena was stumped for a split-second, letting his rant sink in. Then, she hugged him so tightly he almost had trouble breathing. Almost. Being the perfect soldier, he could probably breath in a room filled with only CO2. The plant man, Duo called him.

"Damn, why now, of all the Valentine's days?" She asked him, her voice muffled by his stainless white shirt.

"I got some clues." He grinned, remembering the mission paper Duo and Quatre had sent him.

"About time!" She laughed and grinned up at him.

Heero then remembered he still had a lot of thousands in his pockets, and decided that a real trip to somewhere exotic was in order. Maybe he'd get to be a real-life teddy bear soon enough for him. Mission accomplished, and the results to come would be great.

* * *


	2. To Woo A Princess: Irony

Wai! I'm really surprised! I've been asked to continue this!! Go figure!  
  
Just so everyone knows, the first chapter was written because I was so overloaded with G-Wing that it actually came into my dreams. That's where it came from!  
  
Also, I've been told that there was a mistake in my previous chapter. The half a million thingy? Sorry if any of you are mathematics freaks and got me wrong. I just really didn't concentrate on that. So NO, the numbers don't quite fit. Sorry again. Maybe someday I'll change it, and whatever, but in the meantime, you're warned.  
  
I've decided to add to this story, but the next parts might just be a tad out of plotline. Don't be worried if the next part (or few parts, I don't know yet) doesn't exactly fit the previous chap. The title will remain the same, and thus it's all in the same atmosphere.  
  
(To YOU who thinks my last line in the last chap was mushy: I KNOW my last line was very mushy. It's just that my sleep doesn't exactly try to make things fit. So no offense taken, my friend, but all I can do is learn with time. Bear with me for this one, okay? *Smile *)  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! IT WARMS MY HEART!!  
  
Now, without further ado, the next chap:  
  
*~To Woo A Princess~* ~By CrazygurlMadness (I really should narrow it down to just CM, shouldn't I??)  
  
There was a mistake. There had to be.  
  
When Heero had asked to take leave from Preventers, he really didn't expect what would happen.  
  
So here he was, sitting in his hotel room, the streetlights pouring through the window, wondering how in hell the Devil had grown so fond of him.  
  
It hadn't been heartbreaking. Not in the least, actually. All he'd had to do was put his few possessions in the box and walk out. He'd given the key to the secretary, made sure he hadn't forgotten anything (Not that he would, mind you).  
  
He'd even managed to simply nod his way around the level, curtly grunting goodbye to everyone.  
  
By the time he had reached the elevator, people were swarming to see the Perfect Soldier leave, wondering many things themselves.  
  
The number one worry they all had wasn't even about him. It especially was about someone else. Someone pretty. Someone kind. Someone he hadn't seen that day, as a matter of fact.  
  
Someone he had deep affection for, when you thought about it.  
  
Someone who happened to be the Dove of Peace, the ex-Queen of the World, the ex-Princess of the Sank Kingdom, the current Vice Foreign Minister.  
  
But back to the original train of thought.  
  
Who would be guarding her now that he wasn't there anymore?  
  
In the past few weeks, Relena's guard duty had been passed around like a hot potato. There were to be no errors allowed. The standard had been put so high by Heero that being better, more efficient, as satisfactory, would be almost impossible.  
  
It had been.  
  
Heero sat on his bed, the covers not even undone. He placed his face in his palms, rubbed his temples, his elbows on his knees.  
  
Luck really was on his side, he thought sarcastically. It had to be a game to the Big Guy Up There.  
  
Just two days ago, Relena had been officially reported gone.  
  
Heero was not stupid. That meant she was missing since at least five days. Preventer may have been an efficient agency, but their ego had grown to immense proportions. If something had gone wrong, they'd be the last to say so.  
  
But then again, so would anyone else.  
  
Damn fame. Damn pride. Damn the incompetent man who had been securing her.  
  
And damn himself. Just because he had wanted to try something else a while. Just because he was a born wanderer.  
  
Now she was gone, and they had absolutely no clue to where she'd gone.  
  
Preventer was a loser without him, it seemed. And Lady Une might as well eat her glasses if he lied.  
  
Oh, wait. She wore contacts now.  
  
Goody.  
  
Heero blinked tiredly and shooed away the unimportant thoughts.  
  
~Clear mind. Clear mind. ~  
  
He hated those idiots at Preventer. He really did. It was one of the reasons he had left.  
  
Damn him.  
  
~Self-depreciating leads to nothing. ~  
  
~Concentrate. ~  
  
She couldn't be that far, really. He doubted she had a new passport. She'd have to make all sorts of physical changes, and up to now, no new forms had been filled out in the country that even remotely responded to her description.  
  
So she was still within the frontiers.  
  
~Good. Logical thought is efficient. ~  
  
She hadn't even left with all her credit cards.  
  
The thought almost made him smile. Relena was innocent. She didn't understand how things went about in the world.  
  
You can't survive on one credit card for any more than a few weeks in this world.  
  
That was good thing right now.  
  
He sincerely hoped she'd be back. That he wouldn't have to look for her all around the place. In some part of him, a wicked pleasure came at seeing her crawl back to him.  
  
He suppressed any further thoughts. She was pure. She was innocent. If anything, if she came back crawling, it'd be because someone had broken her legs, or something.  
  
He shivered at the thought and frowned. He'd kill the one who made her suffer ...  
  
She was too strong to come back to HIM, of all people. She'd probably hide at Hilde's or Dorothy's.  
  
Never near him.  
  
She hadn't even said goodbye. How much of a proof of his unworthy-ness was that??  
  
Because you had to be worthy of Relena. Not 'good enough'. She had to be within your reach.  
  
Ironic, actually, that he'd spent the longest time in her company than anyone else, but that she was still unreachable.  
  
Heero trailed off in his musings, until he suddenly picked up a change in the air. He glanced around, unmoving, only his eyes and keen awareness suddenly sensing something peculiar.  
  
Something terribly familiar.  
  
What the hell was she doing there, anyway???  
  
Heero stood, and walked out on the balcony. If it was what he thought it was, then he was in no danger whatsoever. And if it wasn't... He wasn't in any danger whatsoever, even then.  
  
He waited. The figure outside his door shifted, in a faint rumple of clothes, something only a trained ear could make out against the humming of the air conditioning.  
  
It was a she, without a doubt. Men had a heavier step, a different pace.  
  
His door was unlocked, and somehow, he was happy about it. He welcomed the company, even if it was an enemy, someone he'd have to beat up.  
  
He was still a fighter, after all.  
  
He didn't budge when the door rotated on its hinges. He didn't budge when the figure carefully padded in, ever so quietly.  
  
He didn't move when she came to a halt at the foot of his bed.  
  
He knew it would be a matter of seconds before she turned and saw his back on the balcony.  
  
Whether she'd join him or not, to fight or to talk, he could only guess.  
  
"Heero."  
  
His heart rate sped up.  
  
~Oh no... ~  
  
"Relena."  
  
"What are you doing up so late?"  
  
He finally turned to her.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
~Where the hell were you? Why did you leave? How did you manage to run away? What was your escape route? Why are you here? Why didn't you just go back to Une? Why did you have to stop by? Did you get hurt? ~  
  
Heero blew the questions away and concentrated on her next answer.  
  
"Where were you, Heero? Why did you leave?"  
  
~Hey, I'm the one asking first! ~  
  
"Around."  
  
"You didn't answer my second question."  
  
"You didn't even answer my first."  
  
Relena sighed.  
  
"You're so stubborn."  
  
"I'm not sure that is a correct, or even possible answer."  
  
Relena shook her head and came up to stand in front of him.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
~Oh, no... Don't give me that look... ~  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why did you leave? Please tell me. If it's me, if it's something I did, said, or if it's something someone else said, or did, I just wanna know. Please? I promise that as soon as you answer me, I'll do my best to forget and leave, if that'll make you happy."  
  
Heero said nothing.  
  
"Heero? Please... There is something about your departure that wasn't quite right. I simply want to know... If you're uncomfortable with telling me, that fine too. I just want to know if it has to do with me..."  
  
~Everything in my life has to do with you... ~  
  
"Hm," he mumbled, only to realize that it was a very ambiguous answer. "It's not you. It's me."  
  
Relena laughed faintly.  
  
"That almost sounds like a break-up clichéd sentence."  
  
Heero gazed at her for a short moment. Relena's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Heero! It's just that it sounds like in the movies! I didn't mean to say anything harmful!"  
  
Heero barely shrugged, and leaned on the balcony rail, letting the city wind caress his face.  
  
"I... Heero, I was just wondering if you'd come back some day..."  
  
Heero repressed the urge to sigh.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
~ And that terrifies me. ~  
  
"Oh. That's alright... I just... Well... Will we see each other again, then? I suppose not, uh? Stupid question..."  
  
Heero said nothing, and she took it as a signal to leave.  
  
Relena took one last breath and faintly smiled at him.  
  
"Good bye, Heero. I'm happy to be able to say that, at least."  
  
She was already back in the room when his voice drifted to her and made her halt in her tracks.  
  
"Is my life a series of leave-takings?"  
  
She smiled sadly.  
  
"I suppose. As is mine, Heero."  
  
Ironic.  
  
So damn ironic.  
  
She walked across the room to the door, which she had previously closed.  
  
It was dark in the room. Silent.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Heero."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Her heart stopped. She didn't turn to Heero, who was now standing in the door to the balcony, the streetlight illuminating his figure in a yellowish, orangey glow. He looked... Frazzled? Worried?  
  
"Heero?"  
  
She always seemed to make his name out to be a question. Ironic.  
  
"I love you," he repeated stubbornly, as she had said he was a few minutes ago. "I love you."  
  
Relena was trembling. She turned slowly and she looked shocked.  
  
"You... What did you say?"  
  
Heero wondered at her hearing.  
  
"I said..."  
  
"No, just... Don't speak."  
  
She walked back to him and looked up into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"You know," she started, "I have absolutely no clue why I'm dreaming this. In fact, I'm starting to think that it must have been that salmon filet I ate. Fish gives people weird dreams."  
  
She reached up to touch his face lightly.  
  
"Oh but... If this is just a dream," she whispered, "it's a very cruel one. One I know I'll wake up to find it was a lie." She smiled. "So I won't waste my time. Any minute now my alarm-clock will ring, bringing me out of my chance to—"  
  
They kissed. Whether it was he who initiated the whole thing, or if it was she, they had absolutely no idea.  
  
But who cared, right?  
  
Somewhere outside the window, a cell phone rang, and a braided young man answered.  
  
"Maxwell, Duo. Yup?"  
  
"Duo, have you driven her?"  
  
"Uh? Yeah, Quatre. I've been her driver since a week, and only today she asked me to bring her to were the guy lived. She's up there since a good ten minutes. They were up on his balcony a few minutes ago."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Trowa? What're you doing on Q-man's cell?"  
  
"Wufei says the match is starting, and that you should 'bring your braid over, 'cause it's gonna be one hell of a game'. Leave Relena there. Heero'll take up your job anyway."  
  
Duo's face broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Oh, I get it. Tell Wufers I'll be right over, and tell him to save some popcorn. The score's started?"  
  
"No. Not yet. Hurry, you'll maybe catch the beginning."  
  
"Okay! I'll be there!"  
  
With a last glance up at the balcony, Duo shook his head and started the ignition.  
  
*~*~*  
  
There. Not bad. I wrote this in an hour and a half. Not bad at all... *Grins * I'm SO good. Hehe.  
  
Review, if you feel I am worthy, oh Great Lords of Reviews.  
  
Ahem.  
  
Hugs and kisses from -- CM ^_^ 


	3. To Woo A Princess: Energy Cut

HEY, EVERYBODY. IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS WAS AN INTENDED ONESHOT. PEOPLE JUST KEPT ASKING FOR MORE, SO I KEPT WRITING MORE, BUT UNLESS I GET MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY REVIEWS ASKING FOR IT, I DOUBT I'LL ADD MORE TO THIS SERIES OF VIGNETTES. GOT IT? THIS IS A ONESHOT SERIES.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't, okay? Drop it. You won't get anything from me.  
  
To Woo A Princess  
  
Part 3: Energy Cut By: CrazygurlMadness  
  
The storm raged outside. The rain poured in sheets, sweeping the street below. The wind was strong. It made the already blurry window tremble loudly.  
  
Other than the pitter-patter of the water in the gutter and on the roof, all else was silent in the room. One single source of light illuminated the figure, who was intent on finishing the book on mechanics.  
  
Heero flipped the page, and upon realizing that the next chapter, entitled "How to exchange parts in a mecha', would teach him nothing, he closed the book quietly.  
  
He remained sitting there in silence, simply appreciating the thunder rolling out there. He reached up to his chin and felt the growing roughness.  
  
~I need to shave...~  
  
He stood and entered his small bathroom.  
  
That was when the most powerful flash of lightning yet struck. He stayed there, transfixed, waiting in anticipation for the blast of drum roll.  
  
It came a few seconds later, to his silent satisfaction. Turning back to the rusty sink, he reached for the silver knob.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
He took his hand back from the cold water handle and waited as the shrill sound resonated again in his tiny apartment. Only Preventer and his 'friends' had his comm. number, and it was only to be used for emergencies.  
  
~Damnit...~  
  
Swiftly making his way to the plain side table, he pressed on the 'accept call' button, before running his hand through his thick hair.  
  
On the screen, a transfer window popped out and immediately disappeared, his link to the system fast enough to allow a quick connection. The blank screen came to life and he got welcomed by a face he liked.  
  
Even though 'liked' was a huge understatement.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Relena."  
  
Did all their conversations start like this? The way he confirmed his name (as though she thought it would change anytime soon) by stating hers...  
  
It was...  
  
"Heero, there's something wrong here..."  
  
The thunder clapped loudly above him. He didn't hear it this time.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Something was wrong at the Peacecraft residence. Heero reached for his car keys on the table.  
  
"It's just that for some reason, the electricity went out... I... I lost all my notes for my speech tomorrow, and I don't know how to start the generator... Pagan is with his family, and I—"  
  
Heero checked the clock. Eleven PM.  
  
"What are you doing still up?" He asked, silently frustrated at her eternal devotion to the world.  
  
She pouted.  
  
"Heero, I was too busy the whole rest of the week at meetings! I've been trying to keep up with the diet Sally's built for me at your demand, I've been trying to calm the feud between the African countries, I've had no other time to work on this crucial speech but at nighttime!"  
  
Heero wondered if the fact that the phones worked with a built-in generator was a good thing. He certainly wasn't up for an argument with her at the moment.  
  
But heck! The girl was calling for a breakdown! Why did she insist on writing the speech herself anyway? The efficiency of the whole thing didn't depend on what she said, but the way she said it! She had the talent within! She could convince the whole World to war against non-existing fairies, and they would!  
  
But he was losing the point here.  
  
"Heero, please, could you just help me?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Unbeknownst to her, he was already tying his shoes. Really, if she had a problem, no matter what his better judgment was, he could do nothing to upset her...  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
He switched the link off, hoping that she wouldn't mind his curt methods.  
  
Flicking the single light off, he hurried to the parking, and hesitated at the downpour.  
  
Gah. He'd rather drown in the rain than make her wait.  
  
By the time he'd managed to unlock the car door, he was already drenched. He turned the key in the ignition and left immediately.  
  
The streets were slippery and he had to keep his senses alert, in case he lost control.  
  
Like that would happen.  
  
He was at the mansion in no time, without any major trouble (you can't call a close encounter with a truck, and an almost killed passerby 'major trouble', can you?).  
  
He stepped out of the car, did a few steps towards the front door, realized his car was still unlocked, and came back, cursing.  
  
Damnit, that rain was cold!  
  
The lighting and thunder did a contest of strength, something he really had trouble appreciating at that very second.  
  
When finally all he had to pick in the trunk was out, he hurried to the front porch, up the steps, and under the unhelpful shelter of the overhead roof, as it was pierced, apparently, and steady rivulets of water poured on his shoulders, making his already soaked shirt get heavier.  
  
At least she was waiting for him inside, he comforted himself, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. This gesture was useless, for the rain just plastered it on his forehead once again.  
  
He allowed himself to sigh, as the thunder rolled above him again, flashes of light blinding him briefly.  
  
"Damnit, open the freakin' door, Relena..."  
  
The Heavens were kind to him, as the door finally opened, revealing beyond all he considered holy.  
  
"Heero! You're soaked!"  
  
~Really, just let me in, don't state the obvious...~  
  
"Come in! Just stay on the carpet, I'll try and find a towel for you, okay?"  
  
Heero entered, and he saw the young woman disappear in an obscure hallway. He closed the door, shutting out the light show and feeling happy about it.  
  
He could hear her stumble around a bit, but eventually, he knew that she had found something to perhaps take out the excess of water from his hair.  
  
She came back and handed him the small, white, fluffy towel. He pressed it to his face and roughly dried his hair.  
  
She watched him silently, and suddenly let out a small exclamation.  
  
"But your clothes... They're drenched! You can't stay like that! You'll catch a cold!"  
  
Heero gazed at her in the dark, his face holding a small bit of amusement.  
  
"Do I take them off?" He asked.  
  
For a long moment, he knew she had been shocked, and was blushing madly, and he waited amusedly for her to react.  
  
"N-No! Th-That's not what I—"Suddenly she seemed to realize something. "Heero! You did a joke!"  
  
She suddenly giggled.  
  
"Don't scare me like that! For a moment, I thought you had been actually influenced by Duo!"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, something she couldn't see in the dark.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
She stopped laughing, but he could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke.  
  
"Yes, you know, the suggestive stuff and all... Oh, that was good! I must remember this!"  
  
Heero suddenly felt proud.  
  
"But still, won't you catch a cold in those wet clothes?"  
  
"Hn. No."  
  
Relena sighed.  
  
"Oh... That's right... Training and all..." She trailed off absently.  
  
Heero remained silent. For once, he had to curse his training. He actually wished he were as susceptible as others to catch a cold this time...  
  
"Well, now that you're here, could you please take a look at the generator? And then at my computer?"  
  
Heero nodded in the darkness. She smiled quietly.  
  
"I think it's in the basement... I didn't dare to take a look... I have a flashlight around here, if you want..."  
  
She sounded insecure, and he noted to himself that apparently, the girl who had been able to face enemy mobile suits, who had faced the whole ESUN was now frightened in the dark, alone in her huge mansion.  
  
He felt a sudden wave of protectiveness surge forward.  
  
"The door to the basement is this way..." She told him, a small smile on her lips.  
  
He knew this, of course. He could probably make his way around with a blindfold. He kept that to himself, however, taking the un-needed help she was giving him with a nod.  
  
They walked in silence to the small white, wooden door, and he opened it. She handed him the flashlight and stayed close behind as he made his way down the stairs.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Huh, yes?"  
  
"I can do this on my own."  
  
She sounded nervous and backed away.  
  
"Uh, right, but I wanted to see how you did things, so I could figure it out next time..."  
  
Fair enough. He wasn't complaining. Her warm company was nice to have.  
  
He found the generator. He could hear her shiver behind him.  
  
"Cold?" He asked, hiding his curiosity.  
  
"A bit. No deal. As soon as you put it back on, I'll raise the heater."  
  
He nodded, and went back to the plugging of the generator.  
  
Wha—  
  
"Who cut this?" He asked, holding out a large cable for her to see. It was cut cleanly, but obviously couldn't be used.  
  
Relena observed the wire, and shrugged, surprised.  
  
"Nobody comes down here, usually... Only Preventers, because there's also the surveillance room around here..."  
  
Heero nodded, but didn't move.  
  
"It was cut expertly. No hesitation."  
  
"Can you do something about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Heero was perplexed. Who in the mansion had access and could've done this?  
  
"Do you think it's a Preventer?" Relena asked from over his shoulder.  
  
Heero nodded curtly.  
  
~Maxwell. Baka.~  
  
"Hn." He rose to his feet and observed the generator. "Nothing else was damaged, but at the moment, I can't do anything. I don't have the pieces."  
  
Relena was silent.  
  
"So I can't get my computer to work?"  
  
Heero shook his head. Relena bit her lip.  
  
"How can I...?"  
  
Heero turned to her and indicated the stairway.  
  
"I'll go take a look at it."  
  
Relena followed in his brisk pace.  
  
"But without a power source, won't—"  
  
Heero said nothing. They made their way up to the first level, in her office, which was adjacent to her bedroom.  
  
By then, Relena yawned. Heero turned the flashlight to her.  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll take care of it."  
  
Relena shook her head stubbornly.  
  
"How will I finish my speech?!"  
  
Heero glared at her.  
  
"If you don't take your eight hours of sleep, I'll call you in sick tomorrow morning, and postpone your meeting," he threatened.  
  
Relena pouted cutely.  
  
"Stop being such a mother hen, Heero!"  
  
He glared at her and grabbed her wrist, in a tight, but not painful grip.  
  
"Go. To. Sleep."  
  
Relena glared back, but walked out, somehow giddy at his protective attitude.  
  
Heero turned back to the computer as soon as he heard her bedroom door close, then glared out the window at the unwavering storm.  
  
Reaching towards the plug in the comm. link, he fiddled with the plugs and managed to install the computer on the phone device.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Relena awoke to a bright sunshine coming through her window. She blinked and suddenly remembered what had occurred the precedent night.  
  
Suddenly rising from bed, she didn't even slip on a robe and hurried to her office.  
  
What she saw made her smile.  
  
Heero was there, his eyes closed and a cup of water on the desk. He was resting his head on his folded arm, the other arm dangling off the side of the executive chair. He looked peaceful, relaxed, and actually had a faint smile on his lips.  
  
But what was really wonderful was that just fresh out of the printer, a stack of printed paper rested neatly. She reached out to read, and found that her speech, completed, was entirely ready for her meeting. No touch- ups were even necessary.  
  
Turning back to the sleeping young man, she smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing his temple, inhaling his scent happily.  
  
"Thank you, Heero," she whispered. "You just made my day."  
  
And stepping out of the office, gently closing the door behind her, she didn't notice Heero's smile widening.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
OKAY!! WHOOPEE!! R&R!! I especially liked this! Didn't you? I LUV STORMS! DON'T YOU???  
  
*cough *  
  
--CrazygurlMadness *grins * 


	4. To Woo A Princess: Pool

HEY, EVERYONE!! This is part 4, another one shot. Whoopee!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T!! GET OFF MY BACK!!  
  
BY THE WAY, check out my note at the end. I'm asking for your participation. BUT FIRST, enjoy your reading this.  
  
To Woo A Princess Part 4: Pool --By: CM (Inspired by an idea of the Dragon of Doom (THNX, DoD!!))  
  
The ocean reflected the sunlight, its waves gently breaking against the cruise boat's tip. The deck was busy, of course. It was the second day into the cruise, and the people had lost all their nervousness. The wind caressed their faces, bringing to them the smell of the water.  
  
There were two pools on the boat: one below deck, the other beneath the sun, letting those who wished for it tan as they pleased.  
  
Heero ran a hand through his tousled hair as he put away his shirt in his bag, hefting the small pack over his shoulder and making his way out of the changing rooms.  
  
It was strange that he'd end up here, of all places.  
  
With his charge, of all people.  
  
But he wasn't complaining. Very far from it, actually. Relena had been working too hard for her own good, and so it was well that she'd taken a vacation.  
  
He'd scanned the backgrounds of the boat's crew. They were all elite members of the company who owned the ship. If anything, he'd trust them as much as he'd trust Duo.  
  
Okay, so that wasn't really a reference, but...  
  
At least, he'd been reassured to hear that he could still keep an eye on her, so that was fine.  
  
He squinted slightly in the blaring sunlight, searching immediately, as a reflex, for her. She probably had come out as soon as she'd changed. She had been impatient to try the pool out.  
  
How could he say no? The place wasn't exactly dangerous. (And the prospect of seeing her in a bathing suit overran all other logical thought.)  
  
But after failing to locate her, he started wondering.  
  
It was only then he noticed the small crowd that was forming near the diving board. The male crowd.  
  
"Oh, damnit," he cursed under his breath, hurriedly walking towards the large group.  
  
"Go on, lady! Jump!"  
  
"Hey, she reminds me of someone!"  
  
Heero pushed his way through, and finally came to a suitable spot so he could see her.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
When did she grow THOSE curves, exactly?? Where had he been all that time??  
  
The men around him were hooting, whistling, and making comments he knew made her uncomfortable.  
  
But damn... If he had been the loud type, if he hadn't any respect for her, he probably would have done the same.  
  
Her honey blonde hair fell around her shoulders, not wet yet. Her skin was pale at the shoulders and on the stomach. She wore a light blue bikini, which really left nothing to be imagined.  
  
Her sky blue eyes were directed downwards, away from the stares, the catcalls, and simply fixed themselves on the surface of the water. She looked really out of place. Her feet were together primly on the edge of the board, and her hands joined gently in front of her.  
  
She was beautiful...  
  
But Heero really wondered what to do. No one was threatening her, and she didn't look like she would back down from her apparent intention to jump.  
  
She knew how to jump. She knew how to face the entire world.  
  
So why did he feel the urge to run to her and embrace her and protect her from their eyes?  
  
Her sky blue orbs turned to him and they stared at each other a moment.  
  
"Relena..." He mouthed her name as in prayer.  
  
She faintly smiled at him. The catcalls came back full force.  
  
"Ooh, the lady's got a boyfriend!"  
  
Heero was sharply jarred in the stomach.  
  
"Man, how'd a stupid guy like you get a girl like that?"  
  
Heero clenched his fists. The others laughed.  
  
"Yeah, man, she's the bomb!"  
  
Heero ground his teeth together. He stared up at Relena, and she could clearly see the white hot rage he was desperately holding back.  
  
Someone pushed her in the back.  
  
Toppling over, Relena fell in the pool with a sharp yelp, her eyes suddenly widening and her hair flying.  
  
Heero reflexively moved into action.  
  
Pushing the young men aside, he dived into the pool, plunging under the surface at the same time as Relena. In a swift curve, he had reached her, grabbed her by the waist, and come back to the surface.  
  
Relena coughed out the water she had accidentally let in and pushed her hair out of her face. Turning to Heero, she blinked a few times before realizing she was practically sitting in his lap. She blushed, but smiled.  
  
Reassured, Heero towed her to the side slowly, and hefted her easily onto the edge, glaring at the men who were coming their way. They stopped laughing, halted in their tracks and looked worried for their own health.  
  
Heero pulled himself up beside Relena, helped her on her feet, then to a chair, where she sat down daintily. She avoided his eyes, knowing she would find pure anger there, and she did not want to be the focus of it.  
  
Oh, she surmised, this would not be pretty.  
  
Turning to the group of idiots, he called out, rather loudly, "Who pushed her?"  
  
She noted that he was doing wonders at controlling himself, and only someone who knew him well (meaning herself) could hear the rage he contained within.  
  
A tall, well-built man stepped forward. He was, undoubtedly, an aggressive man.  
  
Heero, in appearance, had no chance in a fight against him.  
  
Relena could almost picture Dorothy at her side, whispering, "Oh, what fun!"  
  
"I did. I pushed her," the man said, a smirk on his face.  
  
Heero barely smiled back.  
  
"You could have killed her," he said, entirely serious. "Do you know who you could have killed?"  
  
The group of men laughed.  
  
"Don't fool around, boy," the man said.  
  
Relena stood. Heero turned to her, asking her to leave it to him with his eyes. She only stared back.  
  
"Hello," she said to the tall, burly man. "My name is Relena Darlian."  
  
Silence fell upon the crowd.  
  
"Relena, sit."  
  
She smiled at Heero and complied. She indicated him to the others.  
  
"This is Heero, my bodyguard. Dare I say, he does a good job," she grinned at the wet young man. "By the way, thank you for taking me out of the pool. But I must say it is much cooler in."  
  
He didn't answer. Behind him, the crowd laughed in a low rumble.  
  
Relena stood, ignored his gentle warning glare, and placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Thank you, Heero," she whispered and placed a small kiss to his cheek, walking away and disappearing in the changing room.  
  
Many minutes passed, the crowd dispersed, but Heero remained where he stood, and tried remembering the butterfly touch of her lips on his skin.  
  
::::::::  
  
"Heero!"  
  
The young bodyguard turned and stared at the sight.  
  
Relena was walking down to him, her long dress shimmering and her hair pulled up into a loose bun. She was smiling, and her eyes were bright.  
  
Heero could feel his jaw fall (he didn't let it, of course).  
  
She was always so perfect: it was unnatural. He still didn't know since when he was up for guarding a goddess.  
  
Holding out his arm to her, he nodded. She grinned.  
  
"Like my dress?"  
  
He took a glance down, gulped, and looked back up. Then nodded again.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Dorothy bought it when we went shopping two weeks ago. I didn't have the time to try it out until now. I'm happy you like it."  
  
Heero nodded, but kept his eyes averted. They entered the dining room and walked to their usual table, in a secluded corner.  
  
It was easier to defend, Heero had said to justify his choice.  
  
Relena sat in her chair, and poised her head sideways.  
  
"Heero? What's wrong?"  
  
"Why did you have to try your luck at that diving board? You knew it would attract the attention."  
  
Relena remained silent a long moment.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"I wanted to. I wanted to get attention," she said. "I wanted to make sure that people didn't look at me only because I was the Vice Foreign Minister, but also because I was pretty." She lowered her eyes. "I know it sounds stupid, I—"  
  
"No," Heero interrupted her. "It was. It was stupid. Relena," he glared at her finally. "The way they were staring at you... It was lecherous! And do you have any idea what could have happened if you hadn't hit the water the way you did? I don't know what would have happened!"  
  
Relena was shocked into a total stillness. Heero was looking at her with so much animosity that it was... It was beyond words.  
  
"Heero, I only wanted to make sure that I—"  
  
"What you did today," Heero stopped her again, "could have hurt your spinal cord. You could have been paralyzed."  
  
"Don't overreact, Heero!" Relena exclaimed. "So I didn't jump right! It couldn't have been that bad!"  
  
"I wouldn't have known how to help you!" Heero snapped. "I could have been perfectly useless! I would have felt so useless because I don't have any other reason in life but to protect you! If I failed, I don't know what I—"  
  
Relena suddenly stood.  
  
"So you're just worried for your job?? You don't care one ounce about my happiness??"  
  
She bit her lip and trembled slightly. Then, finally, she hurried away, her heels clicking on the wooden floor.  
  
Heero stared after her, surprised, and more than anything, he felt a sudden emptiness.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
On the opposite side of the dining hall, a young man paid another, taller, broader man with a wad of twenties and a large grin. The older man nodded, said something, and then walked out.  
  
::::::::  
  
Relena walked by the pool. It was illuminated by lanterns, but there was no one there at the moment since all dined.  
  
She stopped her quick pacing and bit her lip. She wiped the tears, which were threatening to overflow, and bit back a sob.  
  
"Heero is so dense sometimes!" She muttered. "He really had no idea I was doing that for him!"  
  
She blushed slightly, before remembering she was supposed to be angry with him.  
  
She walked to the side of the diving board and stared at it. Shivering, she returned to the shallower side of the pool.  
  
"Scared of deep waters now, honey?"  
  
She turned to face whom was behind her. The same tall man as the one who pushed her in earlier was standing there, looking a bit wobbly.  
  
And drunk.  
  
She smiled faintly at him. The other smirked.  
  
"It's a bit stupid to come out here all by yourself," he slurred.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
He remained silent along moment, the wheels in his head turning.  
  
"Say, pretty, what if I showed you a safer place? Somewhere where no one would find us?"  
  
She shivered and shook her head.  
  
"No thank you. I really was just breathing the fresh air..."  
  
But the other man was already making his way forward to her. Extending an arm to grab her wrist, he was suddenly kicked sideways into the pool, and Relena was pushed backwards onto a lounge chair with a muffled 'ugh!'  
  
Staring up to see who was her savior, she was shocked to see Heero.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
In the pool, the tall man was standing, spluttering and angry. He raised his eyes to the young bodyguard.  
  
"You!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger in the young man's direction. "You just pushed me in!"  
  
Heero had no expression on his face, only a mask of indifference.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," he said in a low, threatening tone.  
  
Relena walked to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Heero...? I—"  
  
The next few seconds were a blur. The man in the pool had extended an arm, grabbing her foot and twisting it so she would fall in the water.  
  
But Heero had been faster.  
  
Circling his arms around Relena, he forced an exchange in position, so that she was now on the outer edge of the pool, and out of danger of falling.  
  
But now he was the one tumbling down into the pool.  
  
There was a loud splash as the young ex-pilot fell under the water.  
  
Relena stared at the circle of bubbles, waiting for him to re-emerge.  
  
The tall drunk man suddenly punched in the circle of white dispersing bubbles. There was a high splash of water, and he grinned.  
  
"That's for you," he sneered. "You son of a—"  
  
Two hands grabbed his fist and pushed him away. Heero stood, his hair plastered to his forehead, his black suit soaked. He threw a punch at the other man, who barely had time to retaliate.  
  
They fought in the pool, none of them really gaining the upper hand.  
  
Relena watched as suddenly the stronger one of the two grabbed Heero by the shoulders and forced him under water. She gaped in horror.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, seeing that Heero was struggling to come back out.  
  
"I'm killing him, and then we can have fun."  
  
Relena felt her heart start beating faster in fear. If Heero didn't come out...  
  
She grabbed one of the wooden chairs and threw it at the man's head, sending him flying forward, and releasing Heero, who came back to the surface, coughing.  
  
He didn't waste his time.  
  
Taking out the handcuffs he carried around most of the time, he grabbed the man's arms and twisted them in his back.  
  
"You're under arrest for attempting to hurt the Vice Foreign Minister's integrity and for attacking an Elite Preventer. You are also under arrest for trying to kill me."  
  
The broader man struggled, but was in no position to fight back.  
  
"What's going on here??"  
  
Relena and Heero turned to a group of three uniformed men. One of them indicated Relena.  
  
"It's the Vice Foreign Minister and her bodyguard!"  
  
Another young man came towards Relena.  
  
"Miss? What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing anymore, you're a bit late. This man was trying to kill my bodyguard."  
  
They all turned to the burly man in the pool, shocked that Heero could have stopped him.  
  
"Very well, then, Miss. Leave this to us. Perhaps you wish to go change or eat?"  
  
Relena nodded as Heero hefted himself out of the pool, while behind him two sailors helped the other man out.  
  
A few minutes later, the deck was clear again. Only Heero and Relena remained.  
  
"Heero! You're dripping wet!"  
  
He looked down at his ruined suit, then back up at her, shrugging.  
  
There was a long silence. Finally, Relena sighed.  
  
"Alright, I know what you're about to say—"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She was surprised, but nodded. Heero faintly smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry you ran off. What I meant to say back there was not that I was doing this to keep a job, or even for the money."  
  
"Why then?" Relena asked, her previous edginess coming back.  
  
"I was scared that you'd get hurt. I could have chosen any other job, but I took this one because I wanted to keep you safe."  
  
"As the Vice Foreign Minister," Relena whispered with a hint of bitterness.  
  
"No."  
  
She raised her eyes, surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanted to protect you because you're Relena, and because you obviously can't take care of yourself."  
  
She was about to snap back, until she noticed the light in his eyes. She lightly punched him in the arm.  
  
"Heero! Don't—"  
  
He placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"If you ever try that again," he warned, "I'll have to punish you like a child."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Relena..." He said threateningly.  
  
"Okay, okay. I promise I'll watch myself."  
  
He nodded curtly, then stepped backward. Relena smiled sadly.  
  
"Maybe we should go back inside. You should get changed."  
  
He nodded, but didn't move.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I didn't really tell you, but that dress really suits you."  
  
She blushed a bit, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Can I..."  
  
She raised questioning eyes to him as he stepped forward again, placing his cold hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
She was surprised, to say the least, but she couldn't refuse.  
  
Their lips met softly, almost hesitantly, and they reveled in the feel of the other for a short second. They pulled back and Relena smiled a bit.  
  
"Up for another one?" She asked, a small grin coming up.  
  
"Hn."  
  
They kissed again, and her smile widened against his lips.  
  
"You're wetting my dress, Heero," she noted as he pulled back slightly.  
  
"Don't care," he muttered as he dove in for another kiss.  
  
::::::::  
  
"Hey, man. Sorry about the bruises and the handcuffs."  
  
"It's alright, just take them off."  
  
Duo complied. As soon as the tall man was free, he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Your friend sure packs a mighty punch," he said.  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"I know. I discovered it at my own expense." He reached in his pocket for some money. "Here. Take it. It's worth it, and it can pay your clinical fees."  
  
The other man accepted it.  
  
"How will the guy react when he learns that I was released?"  
  
Duo took a glance off the balcony and motioned for him to take a look. They both saw a couple by the pool.  
  
"I don't think he'll notice," Duo grinned.  
  
"I see. Well, may I suggest we leave now?"  
  
Duo nodded and they made their way to the helicopter pad. Two other Preventers were waiting.  
  
"Yo, Trowa," Duo called to one of them, "Have you seen the guy? They fought like demons longer than I ever did!"  
  
Beside Trowa, Wufei snorted.  
  
"That's not hard. You're a weakling."  
  
"Aw, shut up."  
  
"All aboard, we're leaving this boat," Trowa declared in smooth tones.  
  
A few minutes later, the helicopter was gone, and only two people on the cruise were oblivious to it.  
  
A/N: AAANND, that's it!! Part 4 is done. I wonder what kind of one shot I'll do next time... I KNOW!!  
  
YOU TELL ME!! REQUEST FOR A ONESHOT YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE!! ALL THE RESTRCTIONS ARE AS FOLLOWS:  
  
âIt must be a Heero x Relena one shot. âDuo (or any other G-pilot) must have a hand in the whole thing. Whether Heero, Relena or both are oblivious to it, is up to you. âThird parties (ex: the drunk man in Part 4) are allowed. âNO LEMONS will be written. I draw the line at implying that they do. âThe circumstances must be different than those previously used. However, you CAN use another holiday, another type of disappearance (ex: kidnapping), another kind of problem needing to be fixed, or another type of vacation. That is up to you. âIf I do not immediately write your idea, do not panic. I will, in time, if I judge there is proper material in your suggestion (which I no doubt will).  
  
THAT'LL BE ALL!! SEND IN YOUR IDEAS, PEOPLE!!  
  
Hugs and kisses, --CM and her Opossum of Doom. 


	5. To Woo A Princess: Party Boycott

This was suggested a few times. A Christmas part. So here! Be happy, be healthy!!  
  
To Woo A Princess  
  
Part 5: Party Boycott  
  
By: CrazygurlMadness (based on an idea of well... some people... ??)  
  
Hilde shook her head sadly above the rim of her steaming cup. Across the table, wiping her fingers on a napkin cleanly, Relena was biting her lip.  
  
"I honestly didn't know," Hilde said, her dark eyes gazing gently at her friend. "If I had..."  
  
"I understand, Hilde. I know you didn't do it on purpose," Relena smiled a bit. "It's okay. The year isn't over yet."  
  
Hilde pursed her lips and put her cup down.  
  
"I would think that... I really thought... But when you saw no one was coming, what did you do?"  
  
Relena averted her eyes and mumbled a bit. Hilde grinned a bit, but hid it.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Relena raised her eyes and muttered quietly, "Heero came."  
  
Hilde raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did he? But I thought no one got the invitations..." She smiled. "So he did? Are you sure you didn't only send HIS?"  
  
Relena managed to raise her eyes long enough from the tablecloth to glare at her.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Hilde. Stop grinning like that." Then, deliberately, "I wanted everyone to be there. Not just Heero."  
  
"I imagine. Leaving you two together for more than an hour an result in interesting situations. Did you tell him to go back home?"  
  
"We both know the answer to that, Hilde," Relena said, a warning in her eyes. "Heero was freezing cold. I could see it. He didn't admit it, but..."  
  
Hilde nodded and took another sip from her coffee, wiping a droplet with her Preventer jacket's sleeve. Relena raised an eyebrow. Hilde smiled.  
  
"Keep that a secret, and I'll keep yours with Heero."  
  
"We didn't do anything, HILDE," Relena warned.  
  
"But he did kiss you under the mistletoe, didn't he? And he brought you a present?"  
  
Relena reddened faintly, but nursed her face back into a polite frown.  
  
"How did you know I had put up mistletoe?"  
  
Hilde sputtered, her eyes widening slightly.  
  
"I-I just... Well," she stopped, breathed, then grinned. "Everyone puts up mistletoe on Christmas, Relena. Duo put some atop my chair in the kitchen."  
  
Relena's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Hilde, that's, in a way, more than I needed to know."  
  
The dark-haired woman shrugged.  
  
"I didn't imply anything, Relena. I may just be saying that Duo has a decoration sense."  
  
"Sure," Relena sighed, but her tone implied she didn't exactly mean that.  
  
"So what did you two end up doing, all alone in that huge mansion of yours on Christmas night, when you realized no one was coming?" Hilde asked innocently, taking careful sips of her warm coffee.  
  
Relena's cheeks flamed for a brief moment. When she spoke, her words were soft, steady, and well chosen, but her face was still pink.  
  
"Well..."  
  
::*::*:: Christmas Eve, Peacecraft Mansion ::*::*::  
  
Relena and Heero sat, silently facing each other. A few minutes passed in total silence, until finally Relena spoke up.  
  
"Heero, this is ridiculous. They're not coming."  
  
Heero seemed to be considering this statement for a brief moment. Eventually, he emerged from his thoughts and responded.  
  
"Are they late?"  
  
Relena checked her watch, then the clock atop the beautifully decorated mantel of the chimney, and nodded.  
  
"They should have been here an hour ago. Gundam pilots are never late. You're the prime example of that."  
  
"Maxwell."  
  
Relena giggled a moment.  
  
"You're right, but he's usually there an hour later anyway, isn't he?"  
  
Heero grunted, and set his eyes on the tall coniferous tree people enjoyed decorating on Christmas day. It was alight with many colors, but the top part of the tree wasn't very well garnished.  
  
"I couldn't reach that high," Relena said from across him, shifting nervously. "I could've managed setting it up perfectly if SOMEONE hadn't insisted that ladders were a threat."  
  
Heero's eyes darted back to her, and he calmly glared.  
  
"You could topple over."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Heero, I'm not that bad with gravity, you know! I'm not a klutz." She sighed. "I still don't get you. It's only a tree, how can it hurt me this time?"  
  
Heero didn't answer.  
  
"Ah, Heero. You're impossible."  
  
Relena stood, and made her way to the dining room. She barely used it, but it was still well decorated, like the rest of the house.  
  
She outstretched her arms and yawned, surveying the room. She didn't hear Heero follow her until he was speaking in her ear, in a gruff voice.  
  
"I only watch for your safety," he said.  
  
Relena nodded slowly, and turned.  
  
"I know, but sometimes..."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Relena pushed a strand behind her ear, and huffed. Heero watched the movement attentively, then tuned back on her.  
  
"Heero, it's not like I'm gonna stumble, fall, and break my neck! I learned to walk in heels! Anyone who can do that can face any gravitational impairment!"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. Relena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, so it's a bit more amateur than your professional training but..." The sudden image of Heero walking in heels made her giggle.  
  
Heero waited for her to explain, but she simply shook her head.  
  
"It's okay, Heero. I'm not bitter. It's not something for which I'm going to wake up from my peaceful sleep at seventy years old to notice 'Oh, no! I couldn't reach the top of that tree!' " She said in one breath. "I'm not angry at you."  
  
She entered the kitchen and searched the cupboards for a glass. Then, turning to the fridge, she opened it to reveal a small, white, cardboard box, tied together with a ribbon. Bypassing it, she grabbed the milk carton.  
  
Pouring herself a glass, she smiled at Heero and asked, "Want some?"  
  
Heero shook his head, simply observing her as she brought the glass to her pink lips and drank the white liquid.  
  
His own lips felt parched, suddenly.  
  
Turning to him again, she raised her now empty glass and repeated her offer, "Are you sure you don't—"  
  
She didn't finish her sentence, as Heero's thumb darted out and wiped the white mustache she had on her upper lip. She was surprised, but hid it. Heero tended to act like that, on impulse.  
  
The corner of Heero's lips pulled up slightly.  
  
"I think I will."  
  
She was in a bit of a daze, and the only smart thing she could say was, "Uh?"  
  
Heero took the glass gently from her fingers and pressed the rim to his lips, drinking the drops that were left in her glass. Relena watched, hypnotized, as he then put it on the counter and shot her a look, keeping silent.  
  
That snapped her out of it.  
  
Now was not the time to think of her bodyguard this way.  
  
"Well, wanna do something in particular?" She asked nervously.  
  
Heero remained quiet. Relena bit her lip.  
  
"I was thinking of putting on some music, getting the people to talk, dance, and then we'd eat, and finally, we'd exchange presents... But since there's not that much of a crowd at the moment..."  
  
Heero nodded, as if he was telling himself some kind of 'Mission Accepted'. Relena shook her head.  
  
"No, Heero! You have to enjoy your time! That's the whole purpose of a party!"  
  
Heero took her by the elbow gently and steered her towards the living room again, pressing 'Play' on the stereo as he went by. Placing her arms around his neck and her forehead to his shoulder, he whispered calmly, in that typical Heero way, "What makes you think I'm not enjoying my time?"  
  
Relena was too shocked to do or say anything, just reveling in the concept of Heero actually asking her to dance.  
  
Okay, so he didn't actually ask, but who was she to complain?  
  
The evening went by slowly, peacefully, and by the time it was dark outside, they were done eating supper. Relena stood, picking their plates up and smiling.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Heero said nothing, simply waiting, finding himself with the awkward thought that Relena was actually playing waitress with him.  
  
He didn't move until she re-emerged from the kitchen with the white box and two plates, and that gentle smile on her lips, that hadn't come off since they'd danced.  
  
She was simply beautiful, and so Heero stared silently. Relena didn't seem fazed in the least, busy was she with opening the box, revealing a small, dark, chocolate cake.  
  
Damn, the girl knew his weaknesses.  
  
Since he had been introduced to the simple pleasures of life, chocolate cake had taken a soft spot in his heart. Of course, no one knew.  
  
Except her, it seemed.  
  
"Duo told me you liked chocolate," Relena said, in a conversational tone.  
  
And Duo. How did he know?  
  
Heero nodded, but said nothing.  
  
"Is this size okay?" Relena asked, pushing towards him a plate with a piece of heaven.  
  
He took the plate and grunted.  
  
"Hn... Thank you."  
  
She smiled and took a tiny piece herself, which was barely half of his.  
  
"You should eat more," Heero declared, glaring at her too small square of cocoa delicacy. "Eating is good for your health."  
  
"But I'm not an athlete," Relena said back, resting her elbow on the table and gently poking at her cake. "I don't have to protect anyone, you know."  
  
"The entire world."  
  
Relena shook her head and placed a bite in her mouth.  
  
"I only talk to it, Heero, the way a psychologist would. I simply keep it from wanting to kill itself. You're the one who actually stops it from placing the wrong moves. And so, you get a bigger piece of cake."  
  
Heero swore he didn't understand her logic at times.  
  
They finished their dessert quickly, and finally, Relena stretched, and turned to him, a glint in her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Can we open the pwesents, now, Uncle Heewo?" She asked with a childish tone.  
  
Heero smirked slightly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
She stood and walked out, not picking their plates up. She would later. Now, there were more important things to tend to.  
  
Returning in the living room, Relena giggled at the armchair they had toppled over when they were dancing a quick paced song.  
  
Heero put it back up straight, and indicated for Relena to sit in it. She did, giddy as she saw the few presents under the tree. It had always been a magical moment to her, and now she was...  
  
Sharing it with Heero.  
  
Her bodyguard put some soft music on and came back, grabbing a present in his wake, giving it to Relena in one swift movement, then sitting across from her again.  
  
"This is from..." Relena muttered, intently reading the card. "Milliardo. 'Merry Christmas to my little dove of a sister, Love from Zechs, Noin and Christian." She giggled at the scribbled writing of her nephew and put the card down, gently opening the small box.  
  
The was a small wooden case, with gold hinges. Inside, a beautiful pen set and a letter opener were placed. A small note with Noin's handwriting caught her attention.  
  
'Zechs' idea. I wanted to give you a dress (it's much better fitting on you) but he insisted. I suppose that this is more useful, isn't it, dear? –- Hug, Noin.'  
  
She smiled and looked up at Heero.  
  
"Your turn. I saw you brought your own presents, as I asked? Well? Open 'em up!"  
  
Heero nodded, and extended an arm, grabbing a small decorated bag from under the tree. It bore his name, and he took the card.  
  
'From Trowa.'  
  
Heero smirked. Neither of them was very loud or talkative. He reached inside the bag and pulled out a set of keys, surprise faintly written on his face. The was a small tag on them, and he read it.  
  
'Be there on the 26th, my apartment. Black, entirely new. Reflective windows. Hidden area I installed under the glove compartment to hide your gun, in case you drive Relena somewhere. Merry Christmas –- Trowa.'  
  
Heero smirked again. Relena smiled.  
  
"He knows you well. Nice idea."  
  
Heero nodded, and pocketed the keys.  
  
More time passed. In the end, they had both received frames of each other, courtesy of Duo and Hilde, Heero got a pair of socks from Wufei (who insisted having holes in a pair of socks was dishonorable...?) Relena got a brooch from Quatre of a small angel, and other more insignificant things that made them smile somehow.  
  
There were now only two presents left. Theirs to each other.  
  
Relena took hers from under the tree and handed it to Heero.  
  
"Here, you start."  
  
Heero gently took the box and stayed quiet, surprised that she had thought about him enough in her busy schedule to remember to buy him a present. He was just her bodyguard, after all.  
  
But he still opened it, since there was no card.  
  
He found a comb. He blinked. A small note rested beside it.  
  
'Just kidding, idiot! Look deeper!'  
  
Heero complied and found something rather unexpected.  
  
"Do you like it?" Relena asked, nervous.  
  
Heero was left speechless. In his hand, a small sculpture of a dove holding in its beak... A gun.  
  
He looked up at Relena. It was a beautiful little thing. The details were incredible, but the symbolism behind it certainly was... out of the ordinary.  
  
Relena seemed to notice his inquisitive glance and coughed daintily.  
  
"It's just that... I was shopping, and found... Well... I found it. The first thing it made me think of was us." She laughed nervously. "You see, I wanted you to know that I would always be there for you... Since we're friends and all... And I'm often referred to as the dove of Peace and whatnot, and since you fight all the time... I just... It seemed to fit. If you don't like it... I can—"  
  
"I understand," Heero interrupted her. "It makes sense."  
  
And smiled gently at her, making her heart thump in her chest, her face redden and her eyes shine.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Hn," Heero smiled, letting his eyes fall back to the little thing.  
  
She smiled, relieved.  
  
"Want yours?" Heero asked, reaching down to catch the last box.  
  
Relena took it and put it in her lap, trembling a bit.  
  
"Relena?" Heero asked at her hesitation.  
  
"I just... Well... Thank you for thinking of me," she stuttered, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I know we spend a lot of time together, but I never saw you as the shopper type..."  
  
Heero kept silent. Relena cleared her throat.  
  
"Scared?" Heero asked her as she hesitated in opening his present.  
  
She laughed a bit, and shook her head.  
  
"No, that's not it." Fiddling with a ribbon, she spoke. "It's just that..." She sighed, and decided to explain. "When I was a child, my father, Mr. Darlian, and my mother, on Christmas day, when we opened the presents, would wait until there was only one present left, and then they would sit on each side of me and kiss my forehead." She blushed. "The other years, Pagan was with me, but now that he spends more time with his grandsons, he can't stay with me on Christmas... This is the first year I'm alone..." She looked up suddenly. "I mean— Not alone! But— Well, without a family figure around..." She sighed. "I mean... I really enjoyed this year too, putting aside the fact that no one came... I'm blabbering, right?"  
  
Heero smirked faintly and nodded.  
  
"Well... I suppose it's time for me to let go, but it's still a bit hard..." She muttered. "Alright, I'll quit stalling. Let's see this."  
  
Heero suddenly stood and sat on the other end of the couch, so that there was still a wide space between them. He looked at the clock, the tree, everything, simply waiting for her to finish ripping up the wrapping paper.  
  
"...!"  
  
He let his eyes glance towards her, and waited for her to say something. She had the box in her lap and her hands were resting limply on the edges of it. Her eyes were wide.  
  
Finally, she looked up.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He simply met her eyes, and asked, "Do you like it?"  
  
She was speechless. Turning her eyes back to her present, she couldn't help her stare.  
  
She had been expecting something like a hair clip, a pen, something useful, as she always imagined his presents. Something that came from what he expected her to like, nothing personal.  
  
But as Heero came closer to pick the golden chain up, she was speechless.  
  
The small heart-shaped pendant shone in the colored lights of the tree, a little engraving on the back, saying one simple phrase:  
  
'Not a law. Only a wish.'  
  
She was entranced with the little light games the small thing played with her. Heero's fingers expertly undid the clasp of the chain, and motioned for her to turn around, obviously for him to attach it to her neck. She complied, pushing her hair to the side, and he passed it around her neck, securing it there.  
  
When the brush of his fingers disappeared, Relena allowed herself to turn back to him, a gentle, peaceful smile on her lips. He simply stared back, and their eyes lost themselves.  
  
"... Thank you..." Relena whispered.  
  
Heero said nothing, but he leaned forward and pressed his lips fleetingly to her forehead.  
  
As he was about to pull away and stand, Relena caught his hand, keeping him on the couch.  
  
"Only a wish...?" She asked.  
  
He nodded slowly. She grinned and placed her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Thank you for coming tonight, Heero," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I don't know how I would have survived this night alone."  
  
Heero passed his arms around her waist, and let his chin fall on the top of her head, allowing himself a brief moment of abandon. He closed his eyes, and remained quiet.  
  
They stayed like this for an eternity, or a few seconds, neither knew. Eventually, Relena pulled away and smiled, then checked the clock, before gasping loudly.  
  
"Heero! It's eleven already!"  
  
Heero stole a glance, but didn't budge.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" He finally asked.  
  
Relena turned back to him, and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"No. I don't. Don't even try to. The fun is just beginning!"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. Relena sighed, and her posture slumped slightly.  
  
"Okay, so it isn't. It's just sad that it's over."  
  
The two kept quiet.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"... Hn?"  
  
"There's something else."  
  
Heero raised his eyes. Relena looked mischievous.  
  
"A fight."  
  
Heero could only blink, before he put on his usual mask.  
  
"For a pacifist?" He asked, skeptically.  
  
Relena laughed lightly.  
  
"Not a fight with guns, Heero! I'm talking about a snow fight! I have more chances of winning!"  
  
Heero smirked amusedly, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Relena grabbed his hand and tugged him to the entrance.  
  
But as they passed a doorway, Relena couldn't move him anymore. She turned back to him, and found him gazing at her intently.  
  
"Heero, we have to—"  
  
He cut her short by indicating the top of the doorway. She raised her eyes, and frowned.  
  
"Mistletoe? ... Oh, that's right! I remember now—"  
  
Her sentence was interrupted by Heero's lips abruptly crashing onto hers. She grinned against his onslaught.  
  
When he finally took a small step back, she shook her head.  
  
"I swear, sometimes I feel like you plan those."  
  
Heero shrugged, and simply dove in for more.  
  
::*::*:: Starbuck's coffee shop, 28th of December ::*::*::  
  
"And then?"  
  
"We didn't fight," Relena muttered as she kept her eyes carefully averted to the table, her cheeks painfully red. "He just kept on."  
  
Hilde giggled, drawing some attention to her. By now, however, the people around her were used to the laughing Preventer, and so they didn't bother wondering.  
  
"Ah, I see. So 01 isn't that stupidly uninterested," she noted amusedly.  
  
Relena blushed some more, her mind dancing with memories.  
  
The door to the coffee shop burst open, and a flurry of snow came in. In the midst of it all, a young man with a braid came crashing towards them. He grabbed Hilde by the arm, and pulled her upwards.  
  
"He found out, let's go!!" He whispered loudly into her ear, throwing Relena a small, harried grin in salute.  
  
Hilde's eyes widened to inhuman proportions, and she grabbed her coat.  
  
Turning back to Relena as her boyfriend pulled on her sleeve, she threw a quick good bye.  
  
Relena was left alone, wondering what in heck all of that was about.  
  
The Starbuck's door opened wide again, letting in another young man, with spiked brown hair falling over one eye.  
  
He was calmly smirking, as he sat in front of her and ordered a latte.  
  
"Trowa? What's going on?"  
  
"The idiots are getting their punishment. No need to fret. Heero will let them live."  
  
"Heero?? What did he do?"  
  
Trowa laughed a bit, his grin widening slightly.  
  
"It's not what Heero did. It's what they asked us not to do."  
  
Relena's attempts to understand anything else were in vain, as her current bodyguard kept stubbornly silent.  
  
Finally she sighed, and they remained in comfortable silence for a long moment.  
  
The glass doors blasted open again, revealing a third young man, who seemed to be seething. People moved out of his way as Heero sat beside Relena and gestured for Trowa that he was taking up the guard job.  
  
Trowa shrugged, stood, took his coat, and exited after paying his cup.  
  
Relena was confused.  
  
"What's going on, Heero?"  
  
Heero's only answer was a muttered sentence, in which there were the words 'party', 'Maxwell's', 'idiots', and 'kill'.  
  
She decided wisely to let him calm down.  
  
"It's okay, Heero. I don't know how they got you so angry, but relax."  
  
Heero sighed, and ordered a black coffee.  
  
::*::*:: Somewhere in a dark alley, 28th of December ::*::*::  
  
Trowa shoved his hands into his pockets as he lightly walked between the close-up walls.  
  
"It's safe, come out," he called to the seemingly empty alley.  
  
Hilde and Duo moved out from behind a trash can. Hilde slapped Duo's arm suddenly.  
  
"Hey! Babe, what was that for??"  
  
"HOW DID HE FIND OUT??"  
  
Duo grinned and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I... uh... Slipped?"  
  
"Slipped?? He wants to make a carpet out of us!!"  
  
Duo laughed. He took her arm and steered them all out of the alley.  
  
"Maybe, but at least he'll be happy."  
  
"Your logic escapes me, Maxwell," she mumbled angrily.  
  
"Don't call me that, babe, 'cause you're a soon-to-be Maxwell."  
  
"I am...?" She asked, reddening faintly.  
  
"Yup. So don't be mad at me."  
  
They reached the bottom of a building on which a large logo was lit up. The Preventer's office, tall and impressive, where they separated. Hilde went down the street, and Duo watched her go wistfully.  
  
"Man, I'm too sentimental."  
  
Trowa shrugged, his neutral mask plastered on.  
  
"No need to argue with that."  
  
"No regrets? About 'boycotting' Relena's party?"  
  
Trowa shrugged again.  
  
"Her cookies were good, I heard. Besides that, no."  
  
Duo laughed and slapped Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go in, I'm freezing. Man, Heero sure lost it when he heard what we did."  
  
"You would too if it were Hilde."  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
"No one can resist Hilde's Christmas cookies. Not even you."  
  
"Implying we couldn't boycott you next year, Maxwell?" Wufei's voice rose from behind them.  
  
Duo laughed again.  
  
"Man, you wouldn't," he declared. "Would you?" He suddenly asked worriedly.  
  
Trowa and Wufei shot each other glances and remained quiet.  
  
"Crap."  
  
::*::*::  
  
Well, that's it for this part. ^_^ It wasn't my best, but I'll make the next one better. Really, the purpose of the whole thing is to improve my style, not my plotlines. Hehe... I shouldn't have said that, should I? Ahem.  
  
THE SUGGESTION BRAINSTORMING THINGY IS STILL ON!!! (For those of you who have no darn clue what I'm talking about, check out the Author's Notes at the end of the previous part.)  
  
In the meantime, the updating for this will be slowed, as I have a request from my friends, which I can't halt any longer (lest I want my head cut off in the bloodiest ways...) and so all my fics on ff.net will come to a halt for a week and some days, approx.  
  
BUT I WILL COME BACK, NO FEAR!!! 


	6. To Woo A Princess: Oceans on Easter Day

Hey, everyone, I've been hurrying to finish this yesterday night, real late, because I'm too kind, and anyway, my life is bound to be only fan fiction. So HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!  
  
To Woo A Princess  
  
By: CrazygurlMadness  
  
Part 6: Oceans on Easter Day  
  
The ocean had always had important symbolism in her life. It was wide, and yet so detailed. Nothing was so grand, so beautiful in her eyes.  
  
So here she was, wishing she could stay forever.  
  
Easter was coming up, and a general vacation had been given to the majority of Preventers, including herself. The only ones remaining were those who had to stay to keep watch on World Peace.  
  
The whole gang had chosen to come for the week at one of Dorothy's ocean- side mansions, and to be quite honest, she was grateful for it. Holding the parties herself all the time was tough, and she quite frankly had other things on her mind.  
  
"Hey, O'Jousan. How's it holdin' up?"  
  
Relena twisted her neck away from the large bay windows to smile gently at Duo, who had plopped on the couch behind her, breaking her peaceful state of mind.  
  
"I'm fine, Duo. Thank you for enquiring."  
  
Duo grinned widely, and leaned back into the soft ivory leather.  
  
"Quite a view, huh? No wonder Crazy Eyebrows bought it."  
  
Relena threw a glare at Duo, but giggled after a short while.  
  
"I shouldn't laugh, Duo. That wasn't nice."  
  
Duo shrugged. He fingered his long braid.  
  
"She calls me Insane Braid, you know. It's a two way thing."  
  
Relena smiled, and her eyes turned back to the ocean. She let her gaze drown in the hypnotizing dance of the waves on the shore.  
  
Duo seemed to find this eventually boring, and decided to go fetch some food, announcing his departure to a heedless Relena.  
  
After a while, as the sun was just above the horizon, coloring the sky and the ocean, she heard someone else settle behind her silently, and start to work out the knots in her back, lazily.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, letting her eyes linger on the sun setting.  
  
"You like this?"  
  
"Yes, Trowa. I really needed it," she muttered, happy.  
  
Trowa said nothing, but he smirked. Any time now...  
  
"Do you wish to walk down there?" He offered, indicating the narrow beach, down the cliff.  
  
Relena's eyes widened.  
  
"We can? I thought it was... Well, if we can, sure!"  
  
Trowa smirked inwardly.  
  
"Get your shoes, then. I'll tell the others."  
  
A monotone voice suddenly resonated behind them, making Trowa grin, and Relena whip around in surprise, "Tell them about what?"  
  
Trowa nodded at Heero, who didn't respond, waiting for the ex-clown's answer, his sub-zero gaze threatening Trowa silently.  
  
"We're going down there," the tall green-eyed young man declared, "you can come, if you wish."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero's coming?" Relena inquired.  
  
At their nod, she smiled.  
  
"The more, the merrier! Get your shoes, Heero!"  
  
Heero and Trowa watched as Relena happily opened the door and exited. Trowa was about to follow, before Heero grabbed his collar and glared.  
  
"You try ANYTHING suspicious, Barton, and I kill you," he growled.  
  
Trowa's lips tilted upward, a subtle smile.  
  
"Very well," he said in smooth tones, "Shall we go?"  
  
Heero slowly released Trowa's coat, and nodded warily.  
  
::*::*:: Earlier ::*::*::  
  
Heero wandered aimlessly around the huge mansion, mentally mapping the area, in order to keep his thoughts from straying towards the only place he'd really rather be at.  
  
She was probably dressed in that charming sundress, with a loose, thin strap falling off her pale shoulder. And a simple brush of fingers would be sufficient to put it back up... However, such a feat would be impossible without touching that warm skin...  
  
Heero shook his head. She was his EMPLOYER. EMPLOYER.  
  
~Yes, keep thoughts rational. ~  
  
He calculated it was around six thirty, and the supper would be ready soon. He didn't want to hurry there, however, as that would mean having to look at her for a whole hour...  
  
And gaze in those soft blue eyes, let his eyes trail down to her red, full, lips...  
  
And sometimes lower, before realizing what he was doing, and look back up with a red face.  
  
Nobody but that darn clown ever noticed. At least he was the quiet one.  
  
Unwillingly, he found that he was walking to the room where she was bound to be, gazing out at the ocean with those eyes... And reminiscing their meeting, most likely.  
  
He felt pride at that. He was a pretty inconspicuous person (aside the fact that the women always spotted him in the damn clubs), and he had managed to mark her.  
  
As he turned to walk into the room with the bay window, he noticed that she wasn't alone.  
  
Damn clown.  
  
What was he doing anyway, touching her like that? A massage was a threat, it could rip up her muscles, right?  
  
No. Not really.  
  
Damn.  
  
If it had been him, he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands to himself either, really.  
  
Oh, he understood the clown. He just didn't like it. And at that very moment, the urge to wring his neck was very hard to control.  
  
"... then. I'll tell the others."  
  
~What?~  
  
~Tell the others what? ~  
  
Heero's mind put pieces together. He was giving her a massage. The place was potentially what people called 'romantic'. And she was smiling.  
  
Oh... No...  
  
But the soldier within refused to surrender just yet. If she was now out of his reach, no matter, he had to make sure.  
  
"Tell the others about what?" He asked, making his presence known, and thus engaging an official fight between the clown and himself.  
  
~She's mine, clown, and you better get that, lest I get you to eat your plastic nose.~  
  
Relena turned around suddenly, surprised. Yes, she was wearing that dress...  
  
"We're going down there," Trowa answered him, a strange, and annoying glint in his eye. "You can come, if you wish."  
  
~I wouldn't leave you with her alone even if I had to destroy the Libra a thousand times over and over again, clown. ~  
  
"Hn."  
  
Wow. He really was so descriptive. But Trowa seemed satisfied with this answer. Relena, however, felt the need to be certain about his answer.  
  
"Heero's coming?" She asked Trowa.  
  
Trowa nodded at the same time as he, and he glared at him.  
  
"The more, the merrier!" Relena exclaimed happily. "Get your shoes, Heero!"  
  
And she ran out the door, smiling all the way, her sundress flittering about her, and her long legs adorned with sandals. Trowa went to follow her.  
  
Heero suddenly grabbed his former ally by the collar, wishing desperately to tighten his grip some more. And the clown was looking at him so calmly, so annoyingly!  
  
"You try ANYTHING," Heero warned, wishing that he could simply kill him on the spot, "and I'll kill you."  
  
Good enough compromise. Not as satisfying, but definitely worth it. This way, he kept Trowa at bay, and Relena didn't have to know about it.  
  
"Very well," Trowa conceded, "Shall we go?"  
  
Heero debated with himself, but finally relented his hold.  
  
"Keep away, Barton," he growled in threatening tone, walking out first.  
  
Outside, Relena was looking at the setting sun.  
  
"It's so pretty!!" She exclaimed, and Trowa nodded, coming to stand at her side, under Heero's cold gaze. "Trowa, do you know if the colors like that come from something in particular?"  
  
Before Trowa could answer, Heero came to stand at her other side, threw Trowa a subtle glare, and told her, "The colors depend on the state the atmosphere is in. Depending on the quantity of different gas, and the strength of the light, the colors come out differently. This way, many people in the olden times could know what temperature the next day would have."  
  
Relena nodded in understanding, turning to Heero.  
  
"Thank you, Heero," she said, smiling, "I always did wonder..."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, and Heero glared, as they walked behind Relena, who was on the sidewalk. She suddenly turned back to them, interrupting their staring contest.  
  
"Guys, don't walk behind me like my bodyguards! Walk beside me as my friends!"  
  
They complied, taking guard on each side of her. Relena grabbed their hands with her smaller ones, and laughed like a child.  
  
"I feel as though you're still keeping watch," she said, and they had to admit it was true.  
  
Keeping her safe was part of their unconscious habits.  
  
"Forgive us," Trowa said smoothly, "it's something we cannot control."  
  
Relena shook her head as they came to a stop near a group of buildings.  
  
"It's alright, Trowa. No need to apologize."  
  
Heero, on his part, was too entranced by the feel of her small hand in his, how their fingers entwined felt perfect.  
  
She would be his, always...  
  
"Heero? Should we go to the village? I heard they were having a big festival."  
  
Heero snapped out of his thoughts, and the first thing he saw was not Relena, but rather the tall, grinning young man on her other side, and he had to lower his gaze some to face her.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Were you listening?"  
  
Heero blinked, wiping away the remnants of his previous thoughts.  
  
"Hn. Do you want to go?"  
  
Relena turned back to the bright lights, even where they were, they could hear the laughter. She smiled.  
  
"Yes. Let's go!"  
  
So they did.  
  
The evening passed in a blur, and all Heero could remember was a strange feeling of unhappiness.  
  
All through the evening, no matter how much he tried to keep the clown at bay, she was always teamed up with him, always against himself.  
  
It was unfair, he thought, the clown had played dirty, saying that she could come with him, since the Perfect Soldier probably preferred fighting alone.  
  
He had been beaten in all the games, except for one: the basketball game. And even then, he'd 'accidentally' tripped Trowa. Relena had run to the tall ex-pilot, totally oblivious to his victory, worrying about him. The clown. The number three.  
  
So Heero walked behind the two happy friends, pathetically kicking at rocks, and balling his hands into fists in his pockets, as he watched them hold hands and chat amiably.  
  
He felt something grip tightly at his heart, and it hurt. His eyes, usually in perfect condition, saw a bit blurry, and he had to blink a few times, feeling a burning behind them. He hid them behind his bangs, waiting in agony for the night to finish, simply so he could crawl in a hole and wallow in self-pity, as he did best.  
  
He risked a look at them, and noted how happy she seemed to be.  
  
Well. Then what he felt didn't really matter anymore, did it? As long as she was happy, he was, right?  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
He suddenly stopped, and watched them walk off. If they noticed, they didn't wait for him. He found himself alone in the crowd, and frankly, he didn't care anymore.  
  
Turning on his heel, he hurriedly walked back to the mansion, out of the village, and on the now dark ocean-side path. He let the wind play with his hair, and he let the cold whip his skin. He even let the anguish show on his face, watching the waves gently lap at the shore, and the moon shine brightly above the horizon.  
  
"I'm a failure," he whispered to himself. He had really thought coming with them would change something. He really had.  
  
How more unfair could life get?  
  
"Happy Easter, loser," he muttered.  
  
Indeed, it was past midnight. Easter was upon him, and he found he didn't care.  
  
He was used to the pain. He could live. He would.  
  
He would get over losing his only love to someone else.  
  
No. He would not.  
  
Suddenly halting in his tracks, he turned back silently to the loud, illuminated village.  
  
"I love her, damnit. I love her. I want her, only her."  
  
Determination setting on his features, he ran back.  
  
::*::*::  
  
"Trowa? What's wrong?"  
  
Trowa was looking around.  
  
"Heero's gone."  
  
Gasping, Relena turned, and noted the blatant fact. In every direction she looked, Heero was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh, no! Where could he be?"  
  
"Maybe he went back to the mansion," Trowa suggested, but Relena shook her head.  
  
"No, he would tell us, wouldn't he?" Relena said, worried. "Oh, Trowa, do you think his constant losing got to him? Maybe Heero got tired of always losing!"  
  
Trowa nodded, but said nothing, scanning the top of the crowd, something she couldn't do, since she was too small.  
  
Finally seeing the dark brown hair moving towards them at a furious pace, Trowa decided it was time to salute and leave the stage.  
  
"I'll look that way," he said, smirking. "He can't be that far."  
  
Relena looked up at him, and nodded. In a few seconds, she had lost sight of him as well, and got worried.  
  
"T-Trowa?"  
  
Suddenly, arms embraced her from behind, and a face nuzzled her neck. She was startled, to say the least.  
  
"I love you," a muffled voice, one that was slightly familiar, told her.  
  
She struggled out of his grasp, and muttered, "Sir, I'm sorry, sir, you must have the wrong— Heero!"  
  
Heero looked at her, his eyes intense.  
  
"Trowa left you alone?" He asked, and Relena nodded.  
  
"To look for you! Where were you?"  
  
Heero kept silent, as was his habit.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I love you," he declared. "I don't care what you think, or that you love him, it doesn't matter. I can't help it. I once told him to live by his emotions, I decided to follow my own advice. I love you, even if I never should have."  
  
Ready to walk away, he never expected her response.  
  
"Who's 'him'?"  
  
Heero halted in his retreat, and turned back to her, as she fought to keep him in sight in the crowd.  
  
"... Trowa."  
  
Relena looked surprised as she caught up to him, and held on to his arm, in case she got swayed by the masses of people.  
  
"But... Do you think I love Trowa?"  
  
Heero kept his eyes averted, and she tried to catch his gaze, but couldn't.  
  
"Heero? You love me? You think you never should have?"  
  
Heero turned away, and prepared to walk from her.  
  
"Oh, Heero, don't be so ambiguous! You really can get strange! I love Trowa yes, the way a sister would! And it's reciprocated, trust me! He told me so tonight, he wanted to make sure there was nothing else between he and I. Now I know why! He knew you loved me, didn't he?"  
  
Now this was news. Heero oriented his gaze to fix it on her.  
  
"Trowa... Told you I—"  
  
"No, he told me that there was someone else out there for me, and then he smiled. He knew about you, didn't he?"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"If he did, he didn't say so."  
  
"Of course not," Relena declared, hugging Heero, to his complete and utter surprise. "This is better than chocolate."  
  
Heero didn't know what to say.  
  
"Relena?" He asked, gaining her attention. "What—"  
  
Relena grinned up at him.  
  
"Trowa promised me lots of chocolate for Easter. I always did picture Trowa dressed as a bunny..."  
  
Heero blinked, then shook his head.  
  
"Relena, that's a very disturbing thought to have about a brother."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"That's okay, Heero. I still think you'd look better than him."  
  
Heero gulped, and tried to chase away the scary thoughts that image brought him.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He looked down, only to come nose to nose with her.  
  
When did she get this tall?  
  
Oh, wait. She was kneeling on a wooden crate.  
  
"Heero? Can I?"  
  
~Can she what?~  
  
When he didn't answer, she kissed him, her hands on his forearms, and her lips as soft as he had imagined.  
  
~Oh. That. Geez. Anytime.~  
  
::*::*::  
  
"HAPPY EASTER, EVERYONE!! CHOCOLATE ABOUNDS, AND FUN FOR ALL!!"  
  
"Shut up, Duo," Relena groggily muttered from beneath her covers, pulling them over her head. That is until her arm came in contact with something hard.  
  
A box.  
  
Wiping sleeping tears from her eyes, Relena reached over to it, and opened it, only to reveal a half-full box of chocolates. A card, on the empty side, attracted her attention.  
  
'I always keep promises. The other half is with Heero, if you can manage to get him to share, Happy Easter. –- Trowa."  
  
Relena grinned.  
  
"Trowa, I never thought you were such a sneak," she muttered.  
  
The door suddenly opened, then closed. Relena abruptly sat up, only to notice Heero, half-dressed, coming in with another similar box, and sitting on her bed. On the other side of the door, she thought she heard Duo laugh.  
  
"Heero? What's—"  
  
But Heero placed a finger to her lips, and fetched inside his jeans pocket for something.  
  
He put it on.  
  
Relena had to laugh. Seeing the Perfect Soldier with bunny ears was something very few had witnessed before. Heero silenced her with a look, then smirked.  
  
"Trowa gave me half a box of chocolates, and I'm wondering how to give them to you."  
  
"Don't," Relena answered, sitting up. "Eat them, then kiss me."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. Relena giggled, and fingered one of his ears.  
  
"Happy Easter, number one."  
  
He didn't even wait for the chocolate to be in his mouth before complying.  
  
::*::*::  
  
Gah. I love chocolate. And the bunny ears stuff... I just HAD to do it. Thank you to Katt for the original Easter concept, and to Dragon of Doom, for the development of the idea.  
  
I hope you both liked this. And also, for those of you who wished for a 'fight' between Heero and Trowa (Nichi-chan, Whisper of Death) , here you go! This was my first with some kind of sadness. Do tell me what you thought.  
  
Also, the suggestion stuff is still on. It may take some time for me to write more, for previously stated reasons, however DO NOT WORRY.  
  
For WolfCry17 and raigne, DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT IGNORING YOU!! I WILL GET TO IT EVENTUALLY!!!  
  
Happy Easter, y'all!!  
  
--CM, and her Opossum of Doom, who can shape-shift! 


	7. To Woo A Princess: Feverish Sleep

Now that my other works (coughforced-stuff-by-my-friendscough) are done with for a time, I felt like writing another TWaP chap. Just for the heck of it, and because this fic fell into oblivion.  
  
To Woo A Princess: Feverish Sleep By CrazygurlMadness  
  
Heero's knuckles were white as he raced his car across the city, searching desperately in the night and rain for the one the whole world had lost. He cursed himself all along the way, his eyes squinting through the windshield, seeing only blurry lights because of the rain.  
  
He stopped at a red light, looking around. Surely, she would be here somewhere...  
  
He was a mess. His hair was in desperate need of combing, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His movements were jerky and imprecise, from lack of sleep. He had tired tears (from yawns) at the corner of his eyes, and he kept blinking to keep them out of his already screwed up sight.  
  
He was cursing over and over again, and felt like screaming. He only wanted to break open the window and peek out, knowing he might see better ahead if he did so.  
  
But he kept on the way he was, moving and acting mechanically, not exactly thinking, the soldier doing all the work, while the man blamed himself.  
  
He should have known. That bastard was a no good...  
  
He shook his head.  
  
It had all started out quite simply.  
  
::  
  
"Heero, relax, it's just a date with a business associate. He's a very kind man, and he wishes to discuss diplomacy amiably. You don't have to secure the whole place just for that."  
  
Heero scowled, and said nothing.  
  
Relena sighed, plopping on the couch beside him, and placing her hand on his forearm, noting how a tiny trail of goose bumps crawled up it. She feigned ignorance, and kept on speaking.  
  
"Heero, please, just this once. I want some fun, and if I don't get any, then I promise I'll listen to you for the rest of the year."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Okay," she sighed. "I'll listen for the whole remainder of your contract with Preventers. How long is that? Four years? Well, it sounds a lot to me."  
  
Heero thought of it.  
  
'Note to self: Renew contract with Preventers. Double length.'  
  
"Hn. Fine."  
  
Relena had suddenly smiled and hugged him with all her might, and he still felt tingly at the thought of it.  
  
"Thank you so much, Heero! I really, really appreciate that!"  
  
::  
  
"Well, I don't think you're gonna be out of my sight anymore from the moment I find you, Relena Darlian," he muttered to himself. "I think I can't afford this anymore."  
  
Duo's voice crackled on the phone that was on the seat beside him.  
  
"Man, have you found her yet?"  
  
Heero grunted a no, and swiftly turned the phone off.  
  
Silence filled the car, except for the loud noise of passing cars, trucks, and the rain on the roof. Heero hardly heard it, as he finally reached the place he sought.  
  
He opened his window, and seeing nothing in the downpour, he stepped out, locking his car behind him impatiently.  
  
She should be here by now...  
  
This place was their rendezvous point, one he had set himself, and ensured she knew of. She had complained at the time that it was useless.  
  
Time seemed to prove her wrong.  
  
He suddenly noticed a pale form, in a dirty dress, huddled in a corner of an alley, and the golden marred hair got him running towards her.  
  
"Relena!"  
  
The young woman looked up, trails of mascara flowing in rivulets down her cheeks, not just because of the rain. He knelt beside her, ignoring the water soaking through his pants, and placed a hand to her cheek. She was sobbing.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
He didn't ask if she was okay or not. She definitely wasn't. He touched her forehead, noting that she was burning hot. Her cheeks were flushed, though he couldn't tell whether it was the cold, the fever, or the tears that caused it.  
  
She leaned into his shoulder as sobs wracked her small body. His numb hands trembled as he held her, his lower lip trapped in his teeth.  
  
"Relena, can you stand?" He rasped, his throat dry.  
  
She nodded, and he helped her up, steadying her while she got her balance. He ignored the fact that the rain was doing no good to her white dress, and that her hair was plastered to her cheeks and forehead. He kept his arm around her shoulders, and the other hand lowered to slip behind her knees.  
  
She wouldn't walk, on second thought.  
  
He cradled her to his lean chest, blinking to get the rain out of his eyes. She closed her own, burying her face in his already drenched shirt.  
  
"You came..." She whispered, her voice strained and barely audible.  
  
Heero smiled faintly and uncertainly, unseen.  
  
"Hn," he grunted, for the sake of reassurance.  
  
"He was so mean..." She whispered, tears coming up again. "I didn't think he would try to..."  
  
Heero held her tighter, hushing her.  
  
"I know," he muttered, hoping to soothe her and spare her the pain of retelling the assassination attempt.  
  
She gazed up at him, surprised.  
  
"How...? You weren't there..." She whispered, her brow furrowed, cheeks flaming with fever.  
  
He didn't answer, roughly opening the passenger door, and seating her there gently. He remained under the rain, checking for injuries on her frozen body. When he found none, he breathed in relief.  
  
Conrad Derkley hadn't succeeded in hurting her.  
  
It wasn't exactly a move he had anticipated, but on further researches, he had found that the man was indeed out to kill her.  
  
A few phone calls later, he was already out to find her and get her to safety, meaning in his arms, or course.  
  
Closing the door and hurrying to the other side, he slipped in the driver seat, shutting the door, lighting the ignition, and glancing at her only then, once the heater was on.  
  
He was soaked, but of them both, she was in the sorry condition. Her dress was plastered to her, and he averted his eyes from that. Instead, he concentrated on her face.  
  
She had closed her eyes, and only then, did he notice the small trail of blood on her temple.  
  
He looked down at his shirt, finding the bright red spot.  
  
His eyes widened. The wound was on this side, no wonder he hadn't seen it!  
  
This was NOT good.  
  
He snatched the phone from the backseat, and speed-dialed Duo's number. (It was always practical to have it anyway.)  
  
"Duo Maxwell, at your serv—"  
  
"I found her."  
  
Duo's voice was cheerful.  
  
"Really? Great! I—"  
  
"Don't expect to see her for another week. She's sick and hurt."  
  
Duo's voice became worried as he started rambling the possibilities of injuries.  
  
Heero shut him up.  
  
"I'll be at my place, it's closer. You warn Preventers. I'll move her in tomorrow."  
  
Duo didn't have time to reply as Heero snapped the phone shut, throwing it back. He left his temporary parking and sped down the avenue, his movements quick and fast, wheeling the car around curbs, narrowly avoiding pedestrians, and accelerating on straight lanes.  
  
He parked his car in the street in front of his apartment, contouring the hood and opening her door wide. She slumped and he had to kneel so that she fell on him, and not on the sidewalk.  
  
"Relena, wake up!"  
  
She didn't respond. He hefted her up carefully, and slammed the door closed. He would move it into the parking later.  
  
He practically flew up the stairs, her limp form hindering his movements somewhat. Searching hurriedly for his key, he unlocked his apartment and ran in his bedroom, placing her on the bed, returning to close the door.  
  
When he came back, he allowed himself to breathe for a few minutes while thinking of what to do first.  
  
He decided on preparing a cool bath, to clean her and lower her fever, and came back out of his bathroom to look at her, his face slipping out of its mask and frowning in faint worry. He reached out to touch her burning forehead.  
  
She flinched.  
  
He suddenly remembered that she was also injured and ran into his kitchen, picking his first aid kit from the cabinet above the sink, then running back.  
  
He sat himself beside her, on his pillow, placing her head on his lap to work better, while pushing strands of her hair back to examine the wound.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Relena's eyes squinted open, and she was about to move suddenly when Heero's fingers kept her down in his lap.  
  
"Don't move. I'm fixing this, and after you can go clean up."  
  
She looked up curiously.  
  
"Heero?" She muttered. "Where am I? I never saw this place before, right?"  
  
"Hn. It's my apartment."  
  
She reddened.  
  
"And what in the world am I doing here, pray tell?"  
  
"'T was closer than the Preventer hospital. Stop moving."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
It was a large scratch, probably due to her harried escape. He placed sterilized cotton to her temple, and she winced.  
  
"Warn me before you do that!"  
  
He didn't respond, intent on cleaning the wound. He took his hand back to admire his work and reached into the first aid kit to fetch a bandage.  
  
"What are you doing? Heero?"  
  
"You were bleeding, so I took you here quickly, in case you were badly hurt. But you're not, so you can take a bath safely."  
  
"It's hot water, right? I'm freezing here."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You have a fever. Fresh water is better to lower your temperature."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
He applied the bandage and let her sit up slowly, making sure she wasn't dizzy.  
  
"So," she breathed, looking around his bedroom, "this is your place. Duo was right. It really does need some color."  
  
Heero glared at her. She giggled, her cheeks flaming from the fever. Her eyes went out of focus, and Heero had to steady her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled faintly.  
  
"Yes. Just tired, is all."  
  
He looked at her carefully, eyeing her movements as she carefully stood to walk into the bathroom. She turned back to smile at him before gently closing the door.  
  
Heero surveyed his room, and he noticed that indeed, his walls were quite plain, in all their white glory.  
  
Did she like blue?  
  
He shook his head. Once she came out, he would let her have his bed, and he would most likely sleep on the couch, if he managed to shut an eye, of course.  
  
He wondered how his pillow would smell once he got his bed back. Perhaps her scent would linger some, and then he hoped it would stay there, lolling him to sleep.  
  
But then again, he shouldn't be worried over such trivial things. She was hurt, and that bastard was going to pay for it.  
  
What was the jerk's name again? The noise of her moving about in his bathroom outdid his logical thinking.  
  
"Heero?" Her voice resounded faintly from behind the small door. "Once I'm out... huh..."  
  
"You can borrow one of my shirts. I'll put some clothes on the bed for when you're done. You'll sleep there tonight."  
  
"Uh? But you..."  
  
"I have a couch," he said automatically. "Good night."  
  
::  
  
Relena wringed her hands impatiently as she tried to let her fever down, freezing in the small bathtub.  
  
'I'm in Heero's apartment... Oh dear.'  
  
She looked about, and found a clean towel folded on a small shelf. Well, that would have to do.  
  
Rolling the towel around her lithe form, she emptied the tub, slightly opened the door, checking that Heero wasn't there. The room was empty. It was to be expected, of course. Heero wasn't twisted, or voyeuristic.  
  
She sighed and stepped over to the bed.  
  
The clothes Heero had left out for her were quite large. The t-shirt itself covered her already very well, but she still slipped the cotton shorts on. Those were large as well. She tightened the elastic, and paused, making sure they would hold on. They did.  
  
She smiled in flushed satisfaction, her wet hair wrapped in the towel, so that it didn't drip to the floor, and then stepped out of the room, careful not to startle Heero.  
  
If that was possible.  
  
She stepped into his kitchen, exploring the apartment carefully. She found him reading on his couch, in boxer shorts and loose white shirt, a mug of coffee in his hand.  
  
It was a sweet sight.  
  
Heero glanced up, and she thought she saw a glimmer of surprise in his eyes, until he glared at her.  
  
"What're you doing still up?"  
  
She stuttered, telling him that she simply wanted to say good night, and that she felt she couldn't sleep just yet, and old habits, and she trailed on, while Heero simply gazed at her, his face serious.  
  
"What old habits?" He suddenly asked.  
  
She stopped talking, staring at him blankly.  
  
"Huh? Well... When I can't sleep, I usually take some hot milk, since when warmed, the natural chemicals make you sleep... Why?"  
  
Heero didn't know, but he really wanted to know more about her. He did not tell her this though, simply standing quietly, placing his coffee mug on the low table, and re-entering his kitchen.  
  
Two minutes later, he came back out, carrying a small mug of hot milk, placing it in her hands gently.  
  
"Good night..." He whispered. "You need your rest, that fever has to go down."  
  
Outside, the rain still fell. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Heero. Why don't you go to your bed? I'll sleep here, that way, I won't feel like I'm intruding... Heero?"  
  
"You take the bed."  
  
"No."  
  
Heero sighed inwardly. She was being stubborn again.  
  
"Damnit, Relena, take the bed, I don't care!"  
  
"Well, I do!"  
  
He glared. She glared back.  
  
"Drink your milk, then go to bed."  
  
She looked down at the beverage, remembering that he had been kind enough to prepare it for her. She smiled slightly, and then drank it. Only then did she see Heero's smirk.  
  
"No fair!" She exclaimed. "You chea...ted..."  
  
She stumbled a bit, and Heero caught her elbow, taking her to his room again. She laid down, and he took the mug from her, placing it on the bedside table. She glared at him sleepily, and he couldn't help but think it was extremely cute.  
  
She really was something, that girl.  
  
He was about to move away, when suddenly, she caught his wrist.  
  
"Stay..." She pleaded tiredly.  
  
Her eyes slipped close, and her grip loosened completely. Her breathing evened out, and she was soon fast asleep. Heero hesitated.  
  
Ah, heck.  
  
He slipped in bed with her, holding her head in the crook of his arm. She smiled somewhat in her sleep, and he smiled too, slipping away in his thoughts until late in the night, until finally he fell asleep as well.  
  
::  
  
Duo hummed a tune as he stepped out of his car, noting that Heero's was still on the street, and he took the speeding and parking ticket from the hood, shrugging and pocketing them. This one was on his account, for once.  
  
He opened the main doors to the building, entering the hallway and stepping up the stairs, reaching Heero's apartment.  
  
"Hello, hello, my friends..." He whispered to himself.  
  
::  
  
Heero rolled over in his bed, his eyes opening suddenly when his hand fell on something soft and warm.  
  
"Relena..." He breathed almost inaudibly.  
  
He touched her forehead lightly, noting that her fever had died. Good.  
  
She was cuddled up against him, in a catlike, affectionate manner. Her arms were around his waist, as though he were a live teddy bear. He smiled faintly, locking the sight in his memory. Her blond, clean hair was fanned out against his white sheet set, and he fingered a strand absently.  
  
She frowned cutely, her breathing quickening imperceptibly, in the period that precedes awakening. Heero remembered all this, watching her in quiet fascination. Her hand came up to rub her closed eyelid, and she yawned, half awake. Cracking an eye open, she let her sight adjust to the light that hit her brightly.  
  
She started feebly when she saw Heero, but relaxed and smiled, recalling the previous night's events, now feeling so far away in the comfort of his bed.  
  
Oh wait. His bed...??  
  
She sat up quickly, and a bit of dizziness hit her. She blinked a few times. Heero pulled her back down, glaring at her hurried movement.  
  
"You're still weak, don't overdo it."  
  
He checked her temple, and noted it was just fine. Perfect. She was smiling, eyes closed again.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" He asked quietly, his brow furrowed in Heero- curiosity.  
  
"Oh," she answered, "nothing. I was just realizing how kind you really were."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. She giggled.  
  
The door to his bedroom creaked open, and Heero turned swiftly, glaring at the intruder. He found himself facing Duo.  
  
"How did you get in?" He asked.  
  
Duo smiled brightly at Heero.  
  
"Well, I always DID have a lock-picking— Whoa! Princess, I didn't know you were... Wait a sec'... Are those Heero's clothes? What are you doing together in... OH! You FINALLY got hitched! The guys are gonna be so happy when they hear about this! Well, except Trowa, since I won our bet—"  
  
Relena interrupted him.  
  
"Duo! First of all, good morning to you too. Then, what's 'the bet'? And third, why do you think we... did such a thing?"  
  
"You're wearing Heero's clothes," Duo stated blankly.  
  
"Yes—"  
  
"And you're in his bed."  
  
"Certainly—"  
  
"With him."  
  
"Well... I guess appearances CAN be deceiving, can't they?"  
  
"You mean I DIDN'T win this round?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Maxwell." Heero glared at him. "What are you doing here at seven in the morning on Sunday? What do you want?"  
  
Duo smiled widely.  
  
"It's eleven AM."  
  
He tossed his watch to Heero, who stared at it blankly.  
  
"So," Duo started again. "Did you, or did you not get hitched, 'cause I think Heero's brain cells have popped."  
  
Relena smiled forcedly.  
  
"We did not 'get hitched' as you so nicely put it. In fact, we were way too tired to 'entertain' each other that way."  
  
"But you would've, right?" Duo sounded hopeful.  
  
"Get out, Maxwell."  
  
"Go shave, Heero," Duo answered back. "And let me have a decent conversation with—"  
  
Heero grabbed the gun in his nightstand and aimed it at Duo.  
  
"NOTHING is decent with you Maxwell, OUT, or I kill you!"  
  
Duo's eyes widened considerably, and he ran out, the front door slamming with a last 'Sorry, Princess!'  
  
"You promised not to kill anymore..." Relena eventually ventured.  
  
"He doesn't need to know that," Heero retorted, placing his weapon back on the table and tucking her back in, before standing. Bowing over her to take Duo's watch, he was now hovering just inches above her. "Get to sleep. You need quiet and rest."  
  
She grabbed his collar gently, pulling him down even closer and keeping him there, she whispered, "You know, that 'I'm-just-out-of-bed-and-not-shaved- yet' look looks REALLY good on you."  
  
He didn't react for a long moment, before letting his lips stretch in a faint smile.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Relena kissed his temple, then rolled to the side, facing away from him, falling asleep again.  
  
He stood there a long moment, before smiling widely and walking out of the room. The rain had stopped falling.  
  
::  
  
"Duo!"  
  
The braided young man smirked. He handed his friend two tickets, and the other young man gazed at them patiently, before nodding, pocketing them.  
  
"Fine, but what am I doing this for?"  
  
"I might win against Trowa for once! If Heero doesn't get his speeding and parking tickets, then Relena will be 'happy', and he in a good mood. As a plus, they get hitched and I win!"  
  
Quatre crossed his arms and sunk in his executive chair.  
  
"Fine. But sometimes your logic escapes me, Duo."  
  
The other shrugged. He placed his hands behind his head, leaning back comfortably.  
  
"Did Derkley call you?"  
  
"I think we went one step too far this time, Duo. Relena DID get hurt, you know. This is not exactly what I wanted when I accepted to help you. And Derkley is scared out of his mind that Heero might come for him."  
  
Duo shrugged again.  
  
"It's not like it's his real name."  
  
Quatre frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Perhaps. But I don't want Relena hurt anymore, is that clear? There are some boundaries to respect."  
  
"She looked fine this morning when I burst in on them."  
  
Quatre sent his friend a look. Duo laughed.  
  
"Well, fine. I didn't mean to harm her, simply to scare her. I can't believe you think so lowly of me, Quatre. I'm off, since apparently, people don't seem to get that what matters is the end, not the means!"  
  
Quatre shook his head amusedly as Duo exited. Trowa stepped out of a corner, silent and unnoticed until then.  
  
"I think you rubbed off him," Quatre declared, staring at the shut door. "The end justifies the means, Duo was never that extreme."  
  
Trowa didn't respond. Quatre sighed, turning back to the Preventer.  
  
"But it's fine. How is she, really?"  
  
"She was bruised more at the age of five, I'm sure. It's hardly a cut. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Quatre nodded. He indicated the door.  
  
"Make sure he does nothing unwise anymore, Trowa, please."  
  
Trowa grinned faintly, walking out.  
  
"I think Duo won't like this."  
  
Quatre waved with a smile, brushing the comment off.  
  
"That's fine. He'll get over it. Have a nice day."  
  
"You too, Quatre."  
  
::  
  
Well, that's it folks!  
  
R&R!! 


	8. To Woo A Princess: Silent Speeches

This is the eighth one shot in this series, and fortunately (or unfortunately), I'm not running out of feedback. Indeed, this is for Katt, who has suggested this the day after I started writing it. So, for reading into my mind, Katt, this is dedicated to you!  
  
To Woo A Princess: Silent Speeches By CrazygurlMadness  
  
Heero tugged at the collar of his suit, annoyed. The people around and below were talking in a blur of crystal, lights, and glamour. The women were elegantly dressed, even overly so. The men were straight backed, clad in black tuxedos, and all seemed to smile the same way, to talk in the same gruff voice under the same mustache...  
  
What a waste of time and money.  
  
His eyes fell on the center of the room, where she was dancing, in the arms of an old man. Her ankles wore thin-strapped sandals, with heels, making her slightly taller. The dress flowed around them, shimmering in the lights. The bodice was tight, and seemed quite uncomfortable, but she was smiling as though she wore nothing at all...  
  
Heero blinked, refocusing.  
  
She wore light make-up. She didn't need it, of course, but she had insisted. Her hair was pulled up, blonde locks framing her fine face. Her lips were a pinkish red, shining faintly, and her light blue eyes sparkled good-naturedly.  
  
"Why don't you go and save her from that old guy, huh?"  
  
Heero tore his eyes away from her and glared at Duo.  
  
"She's doing her job. And she's having fun."  
  
Duo blinked and shook his head slowly, looking away at the young woman down on the main floor, off the railing.  
  
"You really don't get it. Do you really think she's honest? Man, even if she likes dancing, I think she'd much rather dance with you than with that boring fart."  
  
Heero oriented his gaze back on her as well.  
  
"The old one is the Minister."  
  
Duo blinked in mild surprise.  
  
"He is?" A shrug. "They're all the same, anyway," he amended lazily. "And as for the job comment, so are YOU, and you should have fun too."  
  
Heero didn't reply. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Well, if that's how you're gonna act for the next three hours, I'm warnin' ya, I'm not stayin' here. I mean, geez, relax a bit! This is the point of these things!"  
  
When his companion still didn't react, his eyes focused solely on his duty, Duo sighed.  
  
"Fine then, be that way."  
  
He walked off, nodding at Trowa, who smiled faintly from across the room, flicking two fingers at him in salute and disappearing behind a curtain.  
  
Duo descended the small, wide set of stairs and reached the bottom floor, waving at Wufei, who rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room quietly.  
  
"Well," Duo muttered, "this better be a good show."  
  
He waved to another man, this one elegant and obviously not there for safety purposes. The other was handsome, and held himself elegantly. He nodded and smiled, a small change from the quiet indifference he portrayed, alone in a corner, his eyes on the crowd. At Duo's second sign, he started forward towards his target.  
  
::  
  
"May I question your motives for not presenting yourself for the job, Miss Darlian?" The old minister asked.  
  
Relena sighed and smiled forcedly.  
  
"Actually, Minister, I wasn't thinking of going up ranks in any way. In fact, the position I currently hold is quite the handful for me!"  
  
The old man looked disappointed.  
  
"Young air is such a gift," he sighed. "It surely brings freshness to us elders. You would have been greatly loved..."  
  
Relena laughed, and her laughter rose clearly and innocently, catching the attentive ear of a dark haired young man, up on the balcony.  
  
"I thought you would try to convince me tonight, but unfortunately, I cannot accept. The job I hold is just fine to me."  
  
As they spoke, a man came up alongside them, and outstretched his hand to Relena. The minister halted the dance they were pacing, and sighed.  
  
"Alas, Relena, it seems this is the end of this dance. I hope to have another one later this evening?"  
  
Relena smiled and nodded, before politely grasping her new partner's hand.  
  
Only then did she look at him.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
He was quite handsome. Not all young, but far from old. His face was square, his eyes green and his hair black. He wore a black tuxedo and white shirt, and he was smiling kindly.  
  
"Miss Darlian? I've always wished to meet you in person."  
  
And she blushed.  
  
::  
  
Heero frowned, as the man she danced with made her flush shyly. His hand gripped the railing tightly, and he glared at the oblivious couple.  
  
Down on the dance floor, a young man grinned, pressing a button on his digital watch.  
  
Heero watched a certain time, his patience growing thinner as the man dipped her low, elegantly, and noticed her genuine smile, then her reddening breathlessly as he made a comment, helping her up again.  
  
She was just as beautiful as before, but her light was tainted by the other man's closeness.  
  
Heero felt his chest constrict painfully as he watched her move happily and lightly. Her dress flowed around her legs, the dance quick and seductive. She wasn't smiling for him.  
  
He had to think of releasing his grip on the balcony rail, and he stepped backwards mechanically.  
  
He had to ignore it. He was on duty, and emotions got in the way. She was only dancing with another man, what could that mean anyway? His eyes' look hardened.  
  
Heero followed Duo's tracks, descending to the dance floor, keeping his eyes diligently averted from the painful view, and he reached the drinks table, asking for a strong wine. They didn't even give out some rum, so it would have to do.  
  
He downed it in one shot, the liquid burning his throat, under the waiter's surprised gaze. He held it out to him, and the waiter took it again, filling it up once more. This time, Heero stiffly took it, walking away. He leaned against a wall, in a badly illuminated corner, sipping.  
  
Lights in the whole room dimmed, and music slowed. The voices lowered naturally, and all gazed at the decorated stage at the end of the room. The Minister was standing there, his eyes glinting cheerfully.  
  
Another young man, somewhere in the room, his eyes on his watch, grinned as well.  
  
"Well, how is everyone enjoying their evening?" The Minister asked, answered then by some sounds of approval. "I was thinking of something just now, and I have a little request for you all."  
  
Silence followed. Satisfied, the Minister lifted his glass.  
  
"A toast..." He smiled. "To Miss Relena Darlian, for her excellent work throughout the past years, and I announce as well, while we're at it, that I am stepping down from my current position as Minister."  
  
A shocked surprise ensued, followed by hesitant claps.  
  
"Miss Darlian, why don't you come over here, and address a few words to our wonderful supporters?"  
  
A spotlight illuminated Relena, who was stupefied.  
  
"I-I'm not—" She stammered.  
  
Her companion gave her a small nudge, and indicated the stage.  
  
"Shall I accompany you for courage?"  
  
She smiled kindly, and accepted his extended arm, fearful of insulting some watchers.  
  
"Thank you," she uncertainly whispered.  
  
Across the room, watching her every move, Heero leaned rigidly against the wall. How wonderful it would be to hurt that man...  
  
Relena nervously tapped on the microphone, checking whether it was working or not. It was, and her tapping resonated across the room, which had fallen in perfect silence.  
  
Beside her, her dance companion said nothing, but she felt that he had his hand on her waist. She was fidgety and didn't really like the contact, but she silenced that thought. It would be over later tonight.  
  
"Ahem, well... Minister," she started, out of imagination. "I'm quite surprised of such a declaration on your part. You're still good for quite a few years!" She said good-naturedly. Some bouts of forced laughter rose, then quickly fell into silence. "But, I have to wonder why you dedicated a toast to me, as I've only been serving the people at best of my capacities, as we all have."  
  
Claps were heard, and soon, the whole room was clapping for her. Heero scowled. It was just a show, this whole thing. How he abhorred it. She was not so beautiful to him when she was for all to see... The public should have stopped deforming her. She was stressed, he could see, and he felt the need to help her.  
  
But did that guy have to hold her by the waist, preventing her escape?  
  
Heero glared at him.  
  
Relena was out of imagination. She looked around the room, nervous and somewhat scared. Her eyes instinctively searched for Heero's, but he was out of sight. She tried smiling, but she knew it was a far-from-sincere face.  
  
Then a voice caught her by surprise, as her companion spoke in the microphone.  
  
"Well then, Miss Darlian, may I ask whether you intend to take up the Minister's position?"  
  
His voice was mellow and shivers went up her spine. Across the room, another dark haired young man was edgy.  
  
Silence fell upon the crowd as all awaited her answer.  
  
"She's not taking it up," Heero suddenly declared, his voice easily carried in the still air.  
  
All turned to look at him, as the young bodyguard stepped towards the stage. On the far-off wall, a braided young man pressed on a button to his watch again, raising a fist in victory and exiting the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Relena, her partner, the Minister, and just about all the other guests were watching as Heero stepped to the base of the stage, looking up at the one he had to protect only, his gaze oblivious to all else.  
  
"She's not taking it up," he repeated.  
  
"Who're you to say and decide for her?" The other man asked, his voice not so mellow anymore.  
  
"Her bodyguard. Her friend. And she's overworked already, trying to keep the whole world organized. Don't expect her to take up the role of organizing the government as well. If she has nowhere else to go, she'll step down. I'm not going to let her ruin her health over everyone else's well-being, ruining her own happiness over petty dreams."  
  
His eyes had not left hers. Silence surrounded her.  
  
"She's gone and come a long way. She overcame so many obstacles. She was threatened of death a few times—" he almost smiled "— she was hurt in many ways, stressed while facing wars and conflicts she had nothing to do with. She fought for us all, asking nothing in exchange, and blindly, we only stared happily at her, thinking it truly made her happy to serve us all. Perhaps it did, but wouldn't it be selfish to ask more from her, when she never asked anything from us? She barely breathes any of our air, fearing there might not be enough for everyone."  
  
He stood rigidly, and she stared down at him, shocked.  
  
"How selfish is that? Asking for so much and giving so little? Asking for her love and not even openly returning it?"  
  
His tone changed imperceptibly as he spoke now, and only she heard it.  
  
"How selfish was it to hope for redemption from our acts when she has sufferance she has yet to deal with? She put all her pain aside for us all. Isn't it too much to ask for? If you want her to take up the Minister's position, I won't let you."  
  
He turned to all behind him.  
  
"I won't let you! I won't let you use her energy up until she dies! She's still young, she needs to live! I can't let you hurt her any further. I don't only protect from physical injuries like a bodyguard does! I also fend off sadness, the way a friend would! Don't steal her from herself."  
  
He breathed in slowly.  
  
"If you do," he whispered in the heavy silence, "I'll get her back."  
  
He gazed back at Relena, and her eyes were glittering.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Relena, the final decision is still up to you, but I exposed what you felt. If they still don't understand through a third party, I'll take you out of here myself."  
  
She was shocked into silence, before finally smiling slowly. A single tear shone down her cheek.  
  
"Thank you..." Looking at the Minister, she smiled sadly. "I'm not resigning. But I'm not going up either."  
  
The Minister nodded, old wrinkles surprisingly not concerned.  
  
"I thought as much. Funny how everyone expected you to, however. But I'm not a fool. I prepared this in advance. I'm sure you'll like my substitute until the next elections. A think you know him, do you not? His name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
::  
  
"I can't believe you said that, Heero!" Relena ranted, waving her arms about, her face red and her eyes glittery. "You completely bypassed any moral standards, exposing every of my confidences I told you about, and you shouted them in front of all my co-workers!"  
  
Heero said nothing for a long moment, simply emotionlessly on the couch.  
  
::  
  
"I can't believe he said all that."  
  
"I can't believe he said anything at all."  
  
"Well," Duo beamed, extending his hand out to the other Preventers, "pay up time!"  
  
They scowled and placed twenty bucks each in his hand. Wufei glared at the cheerful idiot.  
  
"He also blew all his chances at getting the vice foreign minister in his arms tonight."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. She WAS crying happily."  
  
Trowa sent him a doubting look. Duo was silent.  
  
"Don't you think?"  
  
Wufei snorted.  
  
"I'm done interfering for tonight. See you tomorrow Barton, if we live."  
  
Trowa nodded curtly, walking out after him.  
  
Duo stayed standing.  
  
"Crap." He sighed. "Heero better be as good with words behind closed doors as in public."  
  
::  
  
"You! You just—! I can't believe—!" Relena gestured wildly to him. "You really don't think, do you??"  
  
Heero raised his eyes then.  
  
"You didn't want to go. I kept them from taking you there against your will. If I hadn't interfered, you would've ended up accepting."  
  
Relena's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. Her cheeks burned angrily.  
  
"How would you know?? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and making my own decisions!"  
  
Heero's eyes hardened.  
  
"But you prefer having other people make you dance, right?"  
  
Relena's mouth stayed open in opposition, and after a split-second of processing what he'd just said, she burst.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?? Whatever is the comparison??"  
  
Heero stood angrily, his fists clenched.  
  
"You didn't even say no when he offered!"  
  
"He's the minister, my boss, Heero!! How can I say no to anything he asks for??"  
  
Heero paused, and then shoved his hands in his pockets, his gaze sub-zero as he looked away from her.  
  
"I'm not talking about the minister," he muttered.  
  
Relena stopped, surprised. She thought for a moment, before raising an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"What are you talking about, then?"  
  
Heero didn't answer. Silence fell upon them. A glint came to Relena's eye, as she suddenly understood. She voiced her thoughts, in amused realization.  
  
"You're jealous, Heero."  
  
Heero's fist flew into the wall, making a dent in the paint. The loud thump resonated in the quiet room. He was trembling.  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
"He had no right," Heero whispered, his eyes hidden from her behind his raised arm.  
  
"What—"  
  
"He had no right to!" Heero yelled, breaking the silence violently. He turned to her, and she was surprised to see the fury in them. She stepped back, and Heero melted when he saw her fear. "I'm— You're— I just—..."  
  
"Heero, I—" She stuttered.  
  
The awkward pause quieted them. Heero's fist fell back, bloody, at his side. Relena reached for a clean towel in the bathroom adjacent to the room in the suite. She came back with it silently, and wrapped his hand carefully in it, minding his bruises and scratches.  
  
"Sit," she ordered quietly.  
  
He sat on the armrest, so he could still be a bit higher, for her sake. She mended his hurt hand and then sat beside him, in the deep couch. They remained silent a long moment.  
  
"I didn't think you would mind it. You should know that it wasn't serious."  
  
Heero grunted, and looked away.  
  
"Heero, stop being such an overprotective idiot. I have enough of my brother for that."  
  
He didn't reply, his eyes on the thousands of city lights outside, with the tiny cars and large buildings.  
  
"You didn't see yourself," he simply said, his voice empty.  
  
"Then tell me," Relena sighed, stubborn. "I've been revealed to the whole Earth Sphere Unified Nation comity, and I doubt anything you can say will be much worse than what you said to them all earlier."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Relena's eyes softened. She looked at his fist, which was wrapped up in his lap.  
  
"It's alright. But why did you react like that in the first place? I swear I don't get you sometimes. What was so special about me, that made you act like that?"  
  
Heero threw her a sideways glance. She blushed.  
  
"I mean, you're the one who said—"  
  
"You're beautiful tonight."  
  
She hushed up, and looked down at her hands, folded in her lap.  
  
"And you were dancing with that guy..." His voice got colder. "And I felt like hitting him so much more than the wall."  
  
She smiled faintly.  
  
"You WERE jealous?"  
  
Silence passed, and Relena didn't dare look up at him, he was so quiet.  
  
A finger slipped under her chin, and titled her head upwards. She couldn't help but gaze up at him, as his eyes shone in the city glow and moonlight.  
  
"Hn. You ARE beautiful tonight. No man in his right mind would have let go of you at all anyway. I understand the guy, but it doesn't make me any happier."  
  
"Then what would? Make you happy, I mean?" She whispered questioningly.  
  
Heero was silent for a long moment, his face unreadable.  
  
"... Forgive me."  
  
She smiled nervously.  
  
"No need to apologize, I already forgave you—"  
  
"For what I'm about to do."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her gently, his lips melting into hers, and she closed her eyes somewhat, blinded anyway. He kept his hurt hand in his lap, but the other wandered to her neck and pulled her closer, gently. Leaning into him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and was now only kneeling on the couch. Her shoes clopped on the floor, fallen off her feet. Her shoulder strap slipped down, and he absently brushed it back up, eyes half- closed.  
  
"... Heero..."  
  
The whimper was what brought him out of his trance. He pulled back, slowly, and they gazed in each other's eyes, surprised. She blushed furiously, and he simply smirked.  
  
"You're so beautiful..." He whispered again.  
  
Silence fell upon them. Relena suddenly laughed, giving him a small slap on the arm.  
  
"You apologized for that!" She exclaimed. "You actually said sorry for kissing me!"  
  
Heero was caught off guard. Relena rolled her eyes and leaned into him again.  
  
"Instead, you could have just kissed me, then apologized, in case I hadn't liked it."  
  
Heero smiled faintly.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"I don't know." Relena smiled when he looked surprised... and kissed him again, after whispering a last sentence.  
  
"Let me make sure."  
  
::  
  
Gosh, how I could go on and on.  
  
GIVE ME MORE SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--CrazygurlMadness 


	9. To Woo A Princess: Rewards & Punishment

To Woo A Princess: Rewards and Punishment  
  
By CrazygurlMadness  
  
Heero scowled.  
  
There were awful things in the world. Death, murder, sufferance, they were only few examples of them.  
  
There was something he hated, and that was seeing Relena worried about assassination threats.  
  
But there was something worse.  
  
Heero glared at the young blonde woman across from him as she slowly and contentedly sipped on her coffee. She was as pretty as always, with her long hair tied in a bun and her business suit fitting her perfectly.  
  
She placed her mug delicately on the table, crossing her arms and smiling at him. Heero only reinforced his glare.  
  
"Relena, do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
The infuriating young woman nodded with a smile, and responded calmly.  
  
"I do, actually."  
  
And that was Relena NOT worried for her life.  
  
"People are out to get you. You're in danger," Heero repeated.  
  
Relena sighed, her cheerful attitude only lightly dampened.  
  
"I know that."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, silently asking her something like 'Well?' Relena shook her head.  
  
"Well, Mr. Yuy, I unfortunately can't do a thing. You're the one in  
charge of security, aren't you?"  
  
That, Heero decided, was a low blow. Of course he was head of security. And that was especially why he was so furious. Assassination threats were usually stopped before they reached his desk. This time however, it had not only come to his desk, but the initial letter had been delivered in all its vulgar glory.  
  
Heero had hurriedly convoked Relena to his office, not only to make sure that she knew of the situation, but also to ensure that she was safe. He'd already sent her personal assistant to fetch her documents. She'd work in his office until he destroyed the threat.  
  
Joy.  
  
Why was she so damn unconcerned? Didn't she fear for her life?  
  
"Heero," Relena suddenly said, as if in answer to his internal  
question, "What would be the purpose of cowering in a corner and cry  
and wail and pity myself? It's useless, and since I have you as head  
of security, I know already that I'm safe, no matter what I do."  
  
She knew how to flatter him right. She definitely was the ideal diplomat.  
  
Heero relaxed. Relena's personal assistant knocked on his door and came in, placing the stack of paperwork on Heero's desk, before beating a hasty retreat under the chief of security's cold gaze. Relena watched her personal assistant run off and shut the door, before sighing and muttering about wimpy aides. Heero saw her choose a pen from the dark blue ceramic mug that contained all his pens on his desk. They all wrote in black or blue ink, but she took her time in choosing the one she preferred.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Remind me to bring you shopping for new pens."  
  
Heero said nothing, mildly surprised that one could go shopping for such trivial things. He just sat back, re-reading the letter, hoping to find out who had sent it. The few key words floated in front of his eyes and he blinked more than once. Death, end, attack, threat, hate, sufferance, coward, yield, torture, horror, endanger... And a few more vulgar words. Each word was meaningless, but certainly promised certain pain. Perhaps it was the clarity, or lack there of, of the letter that had sent it straight to his desk.  
  
Relena was patiently working, her papers scattered on a small portion of his desk. Heero was frowning at the letter. Minutes ticked by, both young people trying to do their job.  
  
Relena suddenly looked up.  
  
"Is that the actual letter?"  
  
Heero nodded, only half-aware that she'd spoken, absorbed was he with the scrap of paper. Relena smiled. He really was sweet when he was thoughtful...  
  
"Can I see it?" She insisted.  
  
That brought him out of his thoughts, and he grunted, handing it to her over the desk surface. She seemed to read it, her eyebrow rising at each new cuss word.  
  
"Well," she said as she finished reading it, "he certainly didn't go  
easy on you."  
  
Her eye was glinting somewhat. Heero was slightly suspicious, for some reason. Relena suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"Heero, don't worry about it! It's probably just some weirdo who got  
bored! If you get all worked up about such a stupid little thing, then  
I think you're getting bored in this utterly boring office... Aren't  
you?"  
  
Heero said nothing, stunned, as she stood and walked to the window, her form darkening as the light from outside blinded him. His alert side told him that a window was an easy target.  
  
"Get away from that, Relena."  
  
Relena turned back at him, and he knew she was scrutinizing him, although he couldn't really see her face.  
  
"What? Why, Heero?" She asked, her voice distant.  
  
Heero stood, stalked over to her and pulled her away sharply from the easy shot, instead pulling her to the side, into a shadowy corner.  
  
"A window is easy to shoot at."  
  
With those words, he was about to return to his spot, but she held him back, and only hugged him, her arms passing around his waist. Shocked into stillness, Heero didn't dare hug her back. She pressed her face into his shoulder, and liked the way he smelled of something clean and spicy, and something else more special, something that wasn't describable, but definitely Heero.  
  
"Re-Relena?"  
  
She smiled in his shirt, and muttered something that made him shut up. "You're stuttering."  
  
A long pause.  
  
"And you didn't answer me. You are bored in here, aren't you?"  
  
Heero said nothing, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"Relena, we should get back to—"  
  
Was that her breath in his neck?? It was unfair how good it felt.  
  
"What were you saying, Heero?" She breathed in his ear, as her hands  
slipped to his pockets, staying there, ensuring that he couldn't pull  
away so easily.  
  
"... Relena..."  
  
"Close the blinds, Heero. I'll show you something."  
  
Her breath was fanning against his skin delightfully, and he slowly outstretched a hand to pull on the string. The blinds fell, filtering the sunlight into fine rays of light. He was quiet, but his shivering told her just how much he liked her treatment. She grinned, and pulled him to his office chair, pushing him to a sitting position. He slowly obeyed, and gazed at her intensely. She smiled.  
  
"Do you have a pen?"  
  
Although surprised by her question, Heero handed her a blue pen, watching as she turned on his desk light. The yellow light flooded his desk, with her papers and the damned letter. She grasped the pen from his stiff fingers, and grinned, tracing an invisible line down his throat with it. He said and did nothing, only waiting for her to do something more significant.  
  
She tugged the cap off slowly, each movement deliberate, and grasped the letter, taking one appreciative look at it, before lowering the pen to it. Heero started.  
  
"Relena, that's Preventer documentation! We can't just write on it!"  
  
Relena glared at him meaningfully.  
  
"Are you in a state, or even half-willing to go photocopy it?"  
  
Heero blinked, before glancing down at the offending paper, and sat back, scowling. Relena grinned.  
  
"I thought so. Say Heero, if I promise to help you with your letter  
thing, what will you give in exchange?"  
  
Heero gazed at her. She was wearing her poker face, dammit! No way he'd understand her intent like this!  
  
He shrugged, apparently relaxed, but in fact, his shoulders were uncomfortably tense.  
  
"You'll choose by then." How could she find anything more that he  
hadn't seen anyway?  
  
Relena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does that include things you wouldn't normally do?"  
  
Heero was getting nervous.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Relena was now grinning widely.  
  
"I'll trust you to keep that promise, Heero." Her eyes fell, suddenly  
serious, to the paper. "Have you ever heard of publicity?"  
  
Heero nodded curtly. Relena smiled.  
  
"Of course. Well, you surely know my new publicist, right?"  
  
What was she getting to? Heero voiced his question, answering with a nod at her previous inquiry. Relena sighed, getting to the point.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you noticed that I'm currently working a  
campaign to keep my position as Vice Foreign Minister. Well, I guess  
you did, nothing escapes you. As I was saying, my publicist, yes, said  
that it would be beneficial to gain the public's sympathy to win this  
time."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. Relena went on.  
  
"I don't know why he insisted on something so annoying, but between  
you and I, Heero, I don't think he's quite sane. Anyway, he suggested  
something along these lines. You know, simulate a kidnapping, a  
threat, something, and warn the least people possible to get the most  
realistic reaction possible. He thought of starting with this, but  
after a brief, convincing meeting with Une, he was 'asked' to drop the  
idea."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"I think he still tried to go on with the idea, no matter what."  
  
"Fire him."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes at his aggressive suggestion.  
  
"Oh, please, Heero. It's just a fluke... Now watch. Your promise is  
still on?"  
  
Heero nodded curtly. Giddy, Relena started tracing lines on the paper, and he couldn't see what she was doing, her arm conveniently blocking his view.  
  
Finally, after a few moments of quiet drawing, Relena handed him the letter, with an explanation, "Duo was suggesting to help out. We couldn't ask you, considering that you were the one who would give the best alert."  
  
Heero grabbed the paper from her hands, gazing down at it. Death, End, Attack, Threat, Hate, Sufferance, Coward, Yield, Torture, Horror, Endanger.  
  
On the bottom, a few words were added, and he read, 'read the caps.' His eyes rose back to the top of the page.  
  
A few seconds passed as Relena saw the pieces assemble in his mind. He looked up, his gaze cold.  
  
"If this is just a fluke, and is never meant to be put into action,  
why are you here?"  
  
Relena shrugged.  
  
"You insisted. And it's a Duo practical joke."  
  
Heero glared into space. Relena giggled.  
  
"Well," she said, a bit too cheerfully for his comfort, "you have to  
keep your promise!"  
  
Heero went pale. Well, as pale as someone like Heero could go. He waited patiently for Relena to voice her plans.  
  
She sat just in front of him and grinned, before explaining what she wanted him to do. He felt heat rise to his face, and she giggled.  
  
"Please, Heero? You know you want to."  
  
He gulped down anxiety and stood, towering over her.  
  
"Fine. Let's do it now."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"If you say so, Heero."  
  
::  
  
A breath hitched.  
  
"It's pink, Relena..."  
  
"I know, don't you like it?"  
  
"I-It's... Show me."  
  
"Sure. Watch..."  
  
Duo and the secretary were wide-eyed as they listened to Heero's shut door. On the other side, a few muffled sounds alerted them to some things.  
  
"Oh man, oh man, oh man..." Duo was whispering. The secretary, Chris'  
eyebrows were raised to her hairline.  
  
"I didn't think they'd go this far..." She declared.  
  
From the door, they could hear Relena's voice again.  
  
"I can't believe I had to tie your hands to get you to obey. You  
promised you'd be nice."  
  
Heero's voice was annoyed.  
  
"I promised I'd do it, not that I'd be nice."  
  
A giggle.  
  
"Oh, that's alright. It made it more interesting."  
  
A growl.  
  
"Untie me, Relena."  
  
"No."  
  
Duo was shaking his head in disbelief. Chris was getting dizzy, and looked astonished.  
  
"Can't I get a say in anything?"  
  
"Apparently not," Duo whispered, and Chris refrained a laugh.  
  
"No, Heero, you see, you have only blue and black ones, and so a bit  
of colour is more interesting. Plus, don't tell me you actually MIND  
spending this time here?"  
  
"Relena... For Heaven's sake, it's pink! What will my co-workers think?"  
  
"That you've got style! Oh please, Heero!"  
  
Duo was perplexed then. Chris looked at him.  
  
"Aren't they... What are they talking about?"  
  
"Relena... Just... Don't do that!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
A long pause.  
  
"Hnn... Fine. Okay."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Heero! You're... the best."  
  
"Relena—..."  
  
"C'mon, it's nice, uh?"  
  
Duo and Chris were very curious now as to just what their superiors were doing.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"Oh, fine, Heero! You won't get any from me from now on!"  
  
"Relena, detach my hands!"  
  
"No. You have to promise me you'll... you know, use this."  
  
"It's a pink pen, Relena."  
  
Duo and Chris didn't listen to the argument anymore, they were too busy trying not to laugh aloud. Shaking hands, they decided that perhaps it was better this way, and ran off, to join Hilde, who was grinning widely, down the hallway.  
  
"I say it wasn't so bad, but I swear I thought for a moment that they  
were... you know..."  
  
Hilde laughed, and patted Chris' shoulder.  
  
"Coffee for everyone! C'mon, it's on Duo!"  
  
"What??"  
  
They turned a corner and left. In a certain office, Heero had 'convinced' Relena to let him free. In return, she convinced him to use the pen at least once, and they proceeded to a pen war, which, surprisingly, Relena won.  
  
But then again, she DID have the pink pen.  
  
::  
  
R&R, even though this wasn't the best chapter. I'm gonna make the next one better, and I can honestly say that it should be funny... I hope.  
  
Love,  
  
CM 


	10. To Woo A Princess: Disguises

After a very long period of nothingness, CRAZYGURLMADNESS IS BACK IN ACTION!! Boo-yeah.

I know what you're thinking: 'well , it's about time!' I know. I know.

I promised this to many people, and from lack of time and inspiration, I let my muses relax a bit while I worked on other things.

I don't suppose the excuse 'School has been hectic' is a proper one, right? Ehe . . .

Anyway. Here's part 10 of TWaP, based on the very demanded Halloween theme. I like this part very much, so I hope you will too.

**WARNING:** Heero has a very naughty, naughty mind in this one. You're warned by the warning. creepy music

**Quote of the day:** "That's right! Go ahead, just blame it on the pumpkin!"—my brother.

**To Woo A Princess**

**By CrazygurlMadness**

**Part 10: Disguises**

It was the sight of an old man dressed in a tutu and pink ballerina outfit that made Heero reconsider his presence at work that morning. He could accept many things, but seeing an elderly colony inhabitant in skintight clothing was a something he could definitely live without.

"Somebody gouge my eyes," he muttered to himself as he entered the elevator.

"Hold the door!"

Heero's automated reflex was to reach out and hold the doors, but as soon as he saw one of the janitors wearing only a trench coat, with no other visible clothing in sight, he kicked the elevator panel violently, causing the doors to close in the man's face.

His trauma had yet to end.

The doors opened on the fifth level, and music immediately started blaring in his ears. He briefly winced, before walking across the hallways, avoiding eye contact with any and every individual he crossed.

A cheerful ball of energy nearly rammed him over. Trying to make out a face in the flurry of black fabric and fake blood, he finally discerned the long braid, and the face of the imbecile sporting a scythe.

"Duo, get off me."

His deadly, serious tone had Duo step back and allow Heero to get off of the desk he'd jumped on for safety's sake. Duo hadn't lost his wide grin.

"Aw, don't tell me you didn't dress up! Geez, Heero, you're so freaking boring!"

Heero dusted his shirt off lightly, and without saying a word, walked down the hallway, looking even more untalkative than usual. Duo trailed after him, a wide black cape floating behind him.

Heero ignored his incessant blabber, focused only on his daily schedule. He arrived at his office, and found it pre-decorated already. And he'd hoped for peace and quiet, he mulled, but it would be for another day.

A piece of adhesive tape became unstuck, and a black paper bat fell to the floor with a pathetic flap. Heero stared at it, with Duo at his side.

"I take it you don't like the décor?"

Heero didn't even answer, stepping over the grinning paper incarnation of Dracula and entered his office.

"Ugh, you're such a Scrooge, you're such a Grinch."

The fact of the matter was that Heero despised a few holidays.

Starting with Halloween.

He'd taken time in understanding the meaning of Christmas, Easter, Hanukah, and many other religious celebrations, along with a few commercial festivities.

But Halloween was just one of those celebrations he couldn't understand.

"Outside, inside out! She's living la vida loca! She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca!"

The loud party music still reached his ears, and he could discern disguised people dancing outside his office.

Heero couldn't help a sigh.

It was true he'd found it amusing the first year, seeing Trowa wearing a sad clown outfit and attending highly important meetings. And he'd found it funny to see Quatre with a turban as he welcomed colony representatives. He'd even allowed himself to smirk at Wufei's attempt to be serious while sporting pajamas assorted to Preventer Sally's.

But after three years of the same excited foolishness, he was getting fed up.

Why in the world had society invented a day for celebrating stupidity? A day when the most respectable people dressed as clowns, and the most humoristic people dressed as ghosts and witches? A day for celebrating tooth decay? A day for destroying innocent and otherwise nutritious vegetables?

And why, for all that was considered sacred, did people actually forget about work and party in the office?

An office was made for work.

Heero decided the logic of his thinking was elusive to certain people. Outside, Duo was tangoing with a builder, while Trowa juggled with pens, face expressionless, despite his utterly ridiculous lion costume.

Heero felt a headache begin in his forehead.

He opened his attach case and pulled out a folder, searching through files.

"Well, well, if it isn't Yuy."

Heero's eyes barely acknowledged Wufei as the young man sat across from him, dressed as a Middle Ages samurai. Heero had to appreciate the historical background and research put into the making of the costume, but had otherwise difficulty understanding the purpose of dressing up. He filled in a blank spot in a document, then raised his eyes to Wufei's.

"Hm?"

"I was given a short message for you, and told to deliver it only when you'd be done working. Wake me up when you have a minute."

The sarcasm in Wufei's tone irked Heero, who glared at him shortly.

"What is it?"

"Not urgent."

"Yes, but what is it?"

Wufei seemed to be having a dark, sadistic fun today. Heero blamed it on Halloween.

"A message from your boss."

Heero's ears almost visibly perked up. Wufei blew on his nails, yawning. Heero barely gave any thought to the fact that it was the first time he ever saw Wufei yawn. He was to intent on having him spill the beans.

"And . . .?"

"She's hoping to talk to you."

"When, where, why?"

Wufei smirked. Heero was getting more and more impatient by the second.

"As soon as you're done working." His eyes swept over the pile of files Heero had stacked on his desk. "Therefore not before noon, it seems, in her office. As for the motives, my guess is a good as yours."

A long silence followed. Heero was staring at Wufei intently.

"Anything else?"

Wufei stood.

"No. But I saw her costume." A meaningful look made Heero stumble out of his seat.

"What's the direct look for?" He asked, hiding his distress behind a severe interrogation face.

"What's the rush for? She'll be in her office as soon as you're done with your work."

Heero was clenching and unclenching his fists as Wufei walked out. He forced himself back into his executive chair, swiveling to and fro, controlling his temper.

He feared this. Every year, whether he liked it or not, Relena always found a way to have a meeting with him. It wouldn't have been such a big deal, at any other time of the year.

But today was today. And today was Halloween.

Duo had fallen in his dancing rage, and people were laughing good-humoredly.

Heero was contemplating his bad luck when the door opened gently again. Quatre stepped in.

"Heero? Aren't you going to join the festivities?"

"I have work to do."

Quatre's pale blue eyes stared at the large amount of paperwork.

"Oh. I was hoping you could come to be a judge with me. They're holding a costume parade, and the best costume award jury is missing one judge."

Heero grunted.

"I have work and a meeting to attend to. And this is a workday. I shouldn't be alone in the building actually doing my job."

Quatre sighed.

"Even Miss Relena isn't working right now."

Heero said nothing.

"Well, if you change your mind, the parade will be at noon, so feel free to come."

As the door closed again and Duo resumed his partying, Heero punched the surface of his desk weakly, not feeling like destroying anything and having to pay it.

His only thought was that Relena had convoked him this year again. What kind of sweet torture had she decided to inflict upon him this time?

It was unchanging. Every Halloween, Relena found a costume that had the attribute of bringing out her natural beauty, as well as making it nearly intolerable for him to stay close to her and not being able to . . . touch . . . just . . . once . . .

Two years ago, it had been a fairytale princess. A very attractive fairytale princess. One that wore a long, veiled skirt, with a bodice that showed just enough skin for him to dream about for weeks afterwards.

Last year, she had been a female jungle warrior. Enough said.

What would this year bring about? Weren't there any dress codes? Weren't there any rules to prevent such cruel torture? Wasn't she open-eyed about her very painful lack of decency?

The only possibility was that she enjoyed making him suffer. What other explanation was there? Relena Darlian didn't dress (or undress) like that without a purpose. Was it really that self-centered and arrogant to believe she was doing this for him?

No. It certainly was not, he concluded as he knocked on her office door.

A soft voice called for him to enter. He did so reluctantly, though a part of his was eager to find out what she planned.

He figured it was all her fault that he would be having mixed emotions.

The sight that greeted him nearly made him choke on his own tongue. It's not that said tongue had been waggling that much, but he'd meant to salute his boss and pretend that nothing was making him nervous.

Another effort to pretend that today was an ordinary day had gone way down the drain.

Relena smiled sweetly at him, apparently unawares.

"Oh, hello, Heero. Have a seat."

Heero did so hesitantly, not wishing to get too close, in case he started choking on his drool. He couldn't help but feel a bit foolish, getting worried over such petty matters, but he really had no way of escaping.

And damn, she was hot.

Feeling dizziness settle in, Heero kicked himself as subtly as he could, to get to grips with reality.

Relena was not currently dressed as a playboy bunny. This was just one of his embarrassing fantasies. She wasn't. She couldn't be.

If there were any Halloween gods, they were out to get him, he concluded.

She was sitting behind her desk, so he was lucky (or very unlucky) to see only her silky top and bouncing bunny ears. He didn't think she was wearing a bra.

This was worse than ever. He would never be able to regain his dignity if he didn't swallow his drool now.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down, subtly. Another success in the day!

The little inner victory Heero was celebrating was very suddenly shattered as Relena stood to walk to her window.

She was wearing garters, with a small, filmy skirt. And very high and thin heels.

He'd never make it out alive, he decided as his eyes stayed riveted to her compelling behind.

She turned around, and his visual journey back up was filled by valleys and mountains he'd never had so much excruciating pleasure examining. She waited patiently for him to take in the costume, inwardly giving herself a good clap on the back.

This little man stood no chance.

She pouted, full red lips sticking out in disapproval.

"You're not dressed up?"

"I wanted to dress up as a Preventer, but the costume shop had no outfit my size."

"That's alright, at least you tried. I can see you made with what you had. Very nice."

She grinned at him and continued.

"You'd think you work in the field or something."

"I have predispositions. The bodyguard type suits me."

Relena raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"For once, I must agree with that."

Heero sighed inaudibly. He hadn't lost countenance yet. How much longer would he last before making a bad, perfectly 'un-smooth' mistake?

"I've been looking over the plans for the council building," Relena started. Heero forced himself into business mode.

"And?"

"The southern part of the building seems over-guarded. Don't you think it's a bit too much?"

Heero took a look at the technical plans of the first floor for the parliament. He shook his head.

"I don't see how it's over-guarded."

Relena smiled for a split-second, before picking her moment.

She leant forward, giving him a very nice view of her neck and collarbone, as well as a few other things he appreciated just as much, and extended a slender finger, with a pink polished nail, to point at a junction between two hallways on the plan.

"You placed three guards here, but the conference will be on the second floor, at the other end of the building."

Heero's eyes barely strayed from the nice view, but his response was practically automated.

"It's a weak point. The local men assigned to that part of the building are very few. The access is very easy, and it won't be watched as much as other areas . . ." He trailed off.

"Oh, it's an easy access?"

He nodded, feeling like his collar was suddenly too tight. He had the reflex of tugging at it.

"Yes, it's too easy to get to it . . . Anyone could just get there . . ."

"And do what?"

"And take over."

"But wouldn't that be good practice? For you and your men?"

"Me especially."

"I agree with that."

Heero had the odd impression that he didn't know whether he was talking about the parliament or about her.

Who had made the room get this warm?

"So, should we take the guards down?" Relena asked, quite obviously enjoying herself.

Oh, that's right, he remembered. She was the hot one.

"Did you get that outfit somewhere?" He suddenly asked.

Relena examined herself briefly.

"Uh? Oh, no. Only the bunny ears and the leotard. The rest is mine."

Heero's memory went back to the stilettos.

Holy shit.

"Do you like it?" She suddenly asked, twirling around for him to see. He licked his lips, hoping she hadn't seen the tiny trail of drool.

"It's. . ."

"Duo said I should participate in the parade. He said you'd most likely be one of the judges. Would I have any winning chances?"

Heero said nothing, in shock.

That bastard Duo! He'd seen her like this? He'd offered her to parade?

Relena was too innocent. She didn't know the danger that would most likely come to her if other men saw her like this. She was vulnerable like this.

"Don't do it. Duo is a moron."

The sudden, aggressive comment, came to Relena as both a surprise and a blow to her confidence. She frowned sadly.

"Aren't I beautiful enough for the parade? Duo said I was, and even Wufei said I was nice looking. Were they mocking me?"

Heero, realizing his tactless mistake, tried making it up to her.

"No, that's not—"

"Am I not good enough?" Relena asked, eyes watery. "I was hoping that maybe I could be pretty this year, or maybe that someone would appreciate the effort I put into making this costume—"

"You're too fucking beautiful to have other men see you!"

A long silence followed his words.

Heero felt like drowning in her cup of coffee. It was better than having to face her angry reaction—

"Really? That's really what you think, Heero?"

He was about to stand and excuse himself, but her inquiry made him fall back into his seat.

"You had doubts?!" He asked, unwilling to dissimulate his shock.

Relena seemed to be pleased by his answer, and came to sit behind her desk once again.

"Well then, I shouldn't participate in the parade; that's you're saying?"

"If you do that," Heero mumbled, "it'll be like giving them a peep show, but with an official touch."

"So the eyeful you got should be only yours?"

Unsure of what to respond, Heero said nothing. Relena started laughing, her laughter a tingle.

"Oh, Heero, you're priceless."

She accompanied her words of a light touch to his chin.

"Now, you have to promise me something."

He gulped audibly.

"Hn?"

Leaning forward, she placed a light kiss to his cheek.

"Next year, you dress up as my counterpart."

Heero didn't have to say anything, because her lips were on his.

He hoped Halloween would be on a weekend next year, just to see how she'd dress in private.

* * *

R&R, peeps! Rest and Relaxation! cough--read-and-review--cough

Love,

CM


	11. To Woo A Princess: Clean Habits

**It's late. I'm sorry. I'm going to sleep now. Enjoy this somewhat short but surprisingly satisfying ficlet. Blah. Blah. Blah. Expect another update soon, as inspiration hit me violently. It hurts. whine**

**Disclaimer:** I like peas.

**Clean Habits  
****By CrazygurlMadness**

Relena giggled. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Her apron, white and clean, bunched at her waist as she crouched, picking up the mop from the floor. She tucked it against her hip and elbow, tightening her bandana. Warm sunlight came in through the windows, lighting up the dust she'd been raising.

A radio blared music somewhere in the hallways upstairs, and she hummed along cheerfully. The mansion was otherwise empty of sounds, the only other sources coming from the chirps of birds outside.

With a slop, she made a huge water puddle on the tiles and soaked it up, playing around with the mop. She'd always loved cleaning, though with her sparse free time and exhausting schedule, the extra hours she was given were effectively spent sleeping.

So it was with a light heart that she'd accepted the vacation, while the Preventer headquarters were being renovated. For a whole precious week, she was free of worldly duties, and could finally do her part in the maintenance of her own home. She'd given her maids and butler a paid day off, which they accepted gratefully.

With a smile, she washed down the entrance hall, a huge floor area that she enjoyed seeing sparkling clean. A strong scent of cleaning product floated in the air. Humming along to a popular tune, Relena dried her hands on her apron.

Turning around, she picked up her water bucket and mop, taking a look around the hall, satisfied with her work.

"Oh, I'm so good," she mumbled to herself, a grin on her face.

Spinning on her foot, she almost jumped a foot high in the air and dropped the bucket. However, her practice as a politician had somehow made her immune to expression of shock, and that was why she simply took a step back when she came face to face with Heero.

"What the hell . . .?" She muttered to his face, looking completely bewildered. "Since when do _you_ stalk _me_?"

She was pinned with a glare, which only made her raise a brow, chewing on her gum.

"The door was unlocked," Heero declared accusingly, as though she'd committed a fault. Knowing him, that was most likely the case, and she would know all about it in about . . . now. "Do you know how easy it was for me to come in?"

Blowing a bubble and letting it pop, she blinked.

"Heero, I'm a politician encouraging peace and trust. I'm on a day off, why should access to me be so difficult? Did you want me to be on the top of a tower, let my hair grow, only allow Preventers up the tower, and change my name to Relenzel? Besides, why did you try to come inside in the first place?"

Heero said nothing, glaring at her some more. Relena smirked, very amused.

"Once you find a response to my witty answer, you should find me around the mansion, doing some cleaning."

"You have maids for that."

Relena rolled her eyes, stepping up the stairs.

"That's where you're missing the point, Heero."

"Where are your servants?"

"I gave them a day off. And here I thought you knew all, my opinion of you is dropping."

"You're not safe, alone here."

A new cheerful tune started, making Relena smile. A bird chirped outside the open window. Heero shot the bird an evil look. Relena sighed, annoyed.

"Heero, you're being paranoid."

"Last time you said that I was forced to dismantle a bomb and fight off five assassins for hire."

Relena nodded, reaching the second floor, Heero behind her, following her every move. She put the bucket down, and took a look at the length of the hallway.

"And I am very grateful for that, but this is being overly paranoid. The day is so clear you'd see a fly coming five miles away— I never noticed how long this hallway was. Better start in order to finish, right?"

"Relena . . ."

"Yes, Heeeroooo?"

"Why are you so reckless?"

Relena spun around to face him with a pointed look, an amused smile on her lips.

"Reckless? Me? I don't recall ever having the urge to press a self-detonation button, now, unless my memory isn't as well developed as yours?"

He grunted, looking away. Relena giggled.

"Oh, play along, Heero. This is my week off, and the whole rest of the week I'll have people at my every beck and call. So at least allow me this little freedom and madness I have left. I like cleaning. I don't assume your place ever gets dirty, but we common mortals do gather dust on some surfaces, and it's a sport of getting it out of the house. You should try it out sometime."

With those words, she grabbed the mop again and started soaking it.

Heero watched her, moving out of her way when she showed the desire to clean the floor beneath his feet. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

One of her earlier questions plagued him: why did he try to come in anyway?

The answer quite obviously imposed itself against his will when he saw her smile and wipe her hands on her apron. She tightened her bandana once more, before going back to work, humming under her breath, apparently happy. Her golden tresses tried to fall in her eyes, but she blew them out of her face, pink lips in a pout. Though he figured she wasn't wearing any make-up, she seemed as fresh and as beautiful as every day.

Her clothes were very simple as well: a pair of worn jeans, stretchy but form fitting, a blouse with rolled sleeves, and on top, a white, practical apron.

"You see," she suddenly declared, pulling him out of his thoughts, "when you clean a room, you immediately feel the effects. It's not like politics. You know what you're doing is for the best. The dust bunnies won't form any type of opposition. A cleaning maid is an omniscient being in the household. She rules over a kingdom, and everything works as she wants it to, or not at all."

And Heero understood.

She was happy, doing such a tiring but satisfying job.

"When things in the world go wrong, I know I can get home and clear the dust on the shelves, and I feel like at least that much went well. Cleaning is one of those things where nothing bad can happen. Especially in summer, on a beautiful day like this."

She added no more, never looking up to make sure he heard. She knew he did. He was always attentive to her words, all the more reasons to love him.

After cleaning a whole half of the endless hallway, she stood up straight and stretched. He watched her muscles stretch under the fabric of her clothes without a word. She faced him and flashed him a grin.

"Do you want a drink? Minister Thomson taught me how to make this really good thing . . . What was it called? Wait, I know it . . . Oh, that's right! A Mad Devil!"

"A drink invented in A.C.46. It's heavily alcoholic. Minister Thomson is trying to get you drunk?"

"No, Heero. I'm trying to bribe you into drinking and loosening up!"

"I'm fine."

She giggled, taking his arm and dragging him down the stairs.

"Play along, c'mon. You're supposed to say 'Sure, Relena, show me how to make a Mad Devil'! Oh, is it just me or that didn't sound quite right?" She laughed.

"I think the cleaning products are getting to you."

"Wow, that was actually funny," Relena commented, shooting Heero a glare. He resisted a smirk.

"In any case, you're under my roof, so you're technically my guest. Even though you have the strange habit of barging in uninvited. So that's two Mad Devils!"

"I think you shouldn't drink, Relena."

"I think," she whispered, leaning onto him and shooting him a suggestive look, "that we should get so drunk that we can't count anymore, and then see who gets butt naked in the pool before the other. How does that sound?"

"Crazy."

"Then it's settled," she declared. "We're going to drink until we drop."

"Dead."

"Only in your world, Heero. With you around, I think it's impossible I do anything fatal."

"I'd prefer not taking any chances."

Relena laughed. She opened a cupboard, taking out two glasses, and placed them on the large counter.

"Is that your way of saying you won't be able to resist my drunken beauty and incredible slurring charm?"

Heero snorted, eyeing Relena's actions. He finally relented, accepting the glass she presented.

"To my day off," Relena toasted. "And let's see who can drink the most."

Hours later, Relena was in a giggling, drunken state. She sat up and bumped her head violently on the table, before grunting and pulling herself up.

"Heero?"

She looked around. Night was falling quickly, but to her, the party wasn't over. Heero had disappeared a few minutes ago, after downing as many drinks as she had. As predicted, they'd lost count.

She stumbled through the hallways, before coming near the backyard door. Through it, she could see the pool. To her satisfaction, Heero was sitting on the edge of it, slumped slightly.

"Heero, what are you doing here?" She giggled. "Where's your shirt? And your pants?"

Heero smirked, showing the bushes, where he'd thrown his clothes. Relena laughed.

"That's crazy."

"T'was your idea," Heero mumbled, his voice even deeper than usual, because of the alcohol.

"Oh, yeah, but I said butt-naked, y'know."

"I still have a head start."

Relena giggled, sitting beside him and kicking at the water.

"That's just fine with me, my man. Just fine."

Heero grinned. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into the pool. She screeched, before gasping, resurfacing. He appeared close to her as well, his hair matted on his forehead. She punched him weakly.

"Dumb ass."

He relaxed in the warm water, and she held onto his shoulders.

"Hm, Heero?"

"Hn, what?"

"You're a Mad Devil."

"Good."

"I'm sleepy."

"We should go to sleep."

" . . .Okay . . ."

"Not here!! Relena!"

Heero flailed his arms, dragging her out of the water. The water had gotten some sense back into him. He realized he was wet, in boxers, holding an equally drenched, drunken, exhausted Relena, and he knew he wouldn't leave the mansion until he was sure she got medication.

He could practically anticipate the hangover. He winced.

Yet, as he carried her inside and up to her room, he figured that maybe the hangover would be worth it. He'd actually enjoyed himself.

Not that he'd be caught dead saying so, but still.

The next morning, it was with shock that the butler found Relena and her bodyguard, lying cuddled on the couch, their hair matted and messy. A faint smile played on both their faces. He chose to let them sleep.

* * *

R&R, if you have enough energy to do so.

If not, see you next time anyway.

Love to all,

--CM


	12. To Woo A Princess: Urban Zoo

**I realized that the title of this ficlet sounds funky. 'Urbanzoo!'**

**Sorry. I'm stalling.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts . . . There they are, standing in a row . . . Big ones, small ones, some as big as a head!

**Dedicated to:** All the people who helped me get past a hundred reviews. This is for you peeps!

**To Woo A Princess**

**Urban Zoo**

**--CM  
**

Heero stared at the creature. It stared back at him. Heero glared. It stayed blankly in his path. They faced each other off. Heero knew the thing was cheeky, but also very unwise. It didn't stand a chance. He moved forward, before being yanked back by a smaller, weaker arm.

"Heero, don't you dare try to attack that ostrich. Let's go that way! I heard there was a jungle exhibit!"

With a final, warning glare at the giant, offending bird, Heero allowed the young woman to pull him away as a horde of children trailed behind them, squealing their heads off.

And how in the world had he managed to get between Relena and this crowd of underage fans? He had to wonder at that.

It probably started two weeks back, when Relena came back to her office after a conference, beaming. As Heero soon found out, the conference had been focused on children's rights, and though he didn't say a word, he silently agreed with a better childcare organization.

It was when Relena sat down and exposed her ideas that he started disagreeing.

"Heero, I want to take orphans out and give them some good time away from daily troubles!"

He snapped to attention, intently listening and ready to object. She went on.

"I had a talk with my publicist, and apparently, taking care of them really would help me for my next campaign. And anyway, I love children, you know it." She paused, frowning. "Don't look at me like that, Mister Yuy. I know for a fact that you love children as well, in your big, fuzzy bear heart." She said the last bit with a teasing, affectionate tone of voice, though her pouting lips gave Heero other, less childish ideas.

He grunted. She sighed, leaning back and stretching (must we again mention that he didn't miss any of it?).

"I would like to take all those kids from the orphanage on the corner of the street . . . You know, the one we always pass by in the morning? Well, I think they'd be thrilled to go on an outing . . . Any ideas for places?"

"Take the little beasts to the zoo," suggested Trowa's voice from the doorway. Heero shot him an evil look. Trowa raised his shoulders, as though to excuse himself. "The circus is out of town, and children always loved animals."

So _that_ was how it came to be, Heero remembered.

He chose to let Trowa live for today. He'd make him pay. Dearly. Tomorrow.

It was a squeal that made him look up. Relena was jumping up and down, excitedly, and her clones copied her every move. He was grateful that it was only Relena sticking to him though, grabbing his arm from time to time, and pointing to creatures here and there.

"Oh, look, Heero! Two _Amazona Aestiva_!"

"Hn?"

"Two Amazon blue front parrots, you dope."

"Relena, since when do you read the paneling?"

She giggled, and he appreciated the brief moment. Well, what did you expect? He was a man. The enjoyable second was destroyed when a little boy started tugging at Relena's skirt and talking to her. Heero had to hold back a crude remark. He hated when her attention was diverted.

Away from him, that is.

"Miss Relena, can we go see the exhibit?"

Relena started, letting out an exclamation. Heero shot her a look. She grinned at him, grabbing his forearm and pulling him along the jungle trail, a horde of kids on their heels. Though Heero enjoyed the feel of her hand on his arm, he couldn't help but feel a bit foolish as she dragged him down the pathways.

"Where are we going?"

"Yeah, Miss Relena?" Two children couldn't help questioning her.

Relena turned to them, and smiled widely.

"To the elephants and giraffes!"

Cheers were all she needed. Heero rolled his eyes. She elbowed him, leaning over to him. Over the heavy smell of animals, he got a whiff of her floral shampoo and had to hold back a satisfied smile.

"There's a little extra for us," she muttered almost inaudibly. "After the war, this zoo named the newborn animals after the war heroes." A pointed look. "I want to see which chimpanzee bears your name."

Heero said nothing, but she knew he wanted to sigh. She laughed again.

A few minutes later, he got Relena all to himself once more as the children started admiring the huge beasts in the enclosure. Motioning to the enthusiastic babysitters, she pulled him away into a building, where the dim lighting and hushed comments made him squint until he got used to the darkness. They were in the newborn animals wing, she explained.

"This way," the young woman at his side murmured, pulling him to a large window. He peered inside. Relena was reading in a low voice, loud enough for him to hear.

"The mother's name is Kirini." She gasped before giggling. "Heero, can you spot the baby?"

Heero nodded, showing her with his index. She smiled at the two sleepy koalas, cuddled together.

"The baby's name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I promised to find him. He'll be happy." She was overjoyed, and had to forcefully tone it down. Heero felt her cheerfulness, and smirked as well.

"Where are the sloths?" He asked. She blinked, looking up at him. "I'd like to see Duo." He explained.

She laughed.

"I'd like to see you."

His smirk faltered. She giggled, before taking his hand. She waved at the baby koala, and dragged him further down the dark hallway. They came to a second window. Inside, a mother wolf and her litter of five cubs were eating. Relena indicated a more excited cub out of the five.

"Apparently, his name is Wufei Chang. He's growing up to be quite the energetic one, it seems."

"The others?"

"Hmm . . . Let me see. Oh, one of them is named Trish."

"Trish?"

"It's a female. Trish Kurnada. It's not exactly that, but it does sound familiar, don't you think?"

Heero smiled faintly, looking at the two cubs.

"Ironic they should end up as siblings," he commented. Relena had to nod. She squeezed his hand. Only then did they both realize their fingers were entwined. They immediately let go of each other, though reluctantly.

"Let's see who's next!"

He nodded.

The following window contained two female leopards, each with their own two cubs. Relena was enraptured as she watched the babies resist against the assaulting baths they were given. Caught between their mothers' powerful paws, they had to endure the scrape of the motherly tongue. One of them would occasionally escape, only to be caught again and cleaned even more vigorously. Relena smiled tenderly.

"It's so adorable," she whispered. Heero glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, holding back a smile. "Their names are . . ." She looked at the small informative panel. "The smallest one is . . . Trowa, without a family name. I suppose Trowa was afraid they'd recognize the Barton family. It's the youngest leopard cub in the park, two months old."

Heero bent over and peered at 'Trowa'. The cub excitedly escaped from his mother's grip and ran to the window to gaze up at him. His golden eyes shone bright, and Heero smirked.

"You look like a smart one. Barton will be happy to hear it."

With those words, Heero stood up straight again. The cub capered about before returning to his mother, running back and forth happily.

"He looks more demonstrative than the real Trowa," Relena giggled. Heero smiled. Behind the thick glass pane, 'Trowa' was tugging at his sibling's ear, playing around. "I can't wait to see him grow," she added.

"Hn," Heero agreed monosyllabically.

The next compartment contained a family of gibbons. Their black hair and serious but intelligent faces still looked humorous. One of them, a young, smaller one, was playing around with a stick.

"Make this be Duo," Heero mumbled. Relena nudged him, laughing.

"Oh please, if you discover yours is a goat, I'm sure you'll be jealous and prefer a monkey."

The young gibbon rolled over and hobbled over to his father, poking him with his discovery. Heero looked sceptical.

"I'm thinking that a goat would be wiser."

"Stop it, Heero. Monkeys are very intelligent animals. They're the closest to humans. Their only difference from human genes is one chromosome!"

"Then that explains Duo."

Relena sighed with exasperation. She looked over the panel.

"Well, in any case, it says here that the baby, Duo, is very intelligent and independent for his age, and shows a lot of intellectual potential."

"He's eating the stick."

"No, he's not!"

"Then what is he doing?" Heero asked, and Relena leaned over to inspect the monkey's behaviour. She frowned, curious as well.

"He must be cleaning his teeth with the edge of the stick or something. Oh, Heero, it's best not to wonder."

"Hm." He could hardly concentrate. She was leaning into him without noticing, and her perfume once again assaulted him. He didn't bother moving away.

"In any case, it sounds like my brother, you and I are the only ones left."

Heero had to pause.

"Do we really want to know?"

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

He doubted that, but allowed her to take his arm and pull him down the hallway once again. They came to another window. Inside, a reticulated python seemed to be sleeping. Heero looked down at it, unsure of what to think.

"Uh . . ."

"Milliardo Peacecraft. He's two years old."

"Not so young anymore."

"Yes, well, he was given to the zoo last year. They're keeping him here until they find a potential mate for him and build a better tank."

A long silence ensued, which was broken by Relena's weak groan and grimace.

"A potential mate for my brother?" She scowled. Heero refrained from chuckling.

"Let's just keep going," he suggested. She nodded at the wise suggestion.

Before Heero even got to the next window, Relena was already running there and squealing. She waved him over excitedly. He made his way over and looked inside, feeling a surge of self-pride taking over.

"An Indonesian tiger, Heero!"

Indeed, the beautiful, deep orange colour of the proud beast, with its shiny black stripes and intense golden eyes were enough to make anyone gape in awe. But better yet, hidden between its paws, a sleeping litter of three cubs were cuddled together. One of them, a small, round faced baby, awoke and looked straight at the one who'd given him his name. 'Heero' the tiger was an adorable thing, with a tiny nose and mouth, and wide, curious eyes. His throat was a tuft of white fur. Relena was holding onto Heero, mouth open in adoration, halfway through a soft squeal.

As for Heero, a faint smile was taking over. This overdid any smart animal Duo might have gotten.

"Oh Heero, you're so cute!" Relena breathed.

Her bodyguard looked between Relena and the cub, realizing with a scowl that she was talking about the tiger. This was getting confusing.

"I'm really happy that your name was given to such a beautiful animal," Relena declared, beaming. He looked down at her, and felt his heart warm, though he stayed straight faced.

"It's just a codename."

"No, it's _your_ name, Heero. The war ended with you bearing that name. Did you have any other name before that?"

" . . . No."

"Well then, Heero Yuy it is."

And that was settled. They stayed before the tigers a few more minutes, until Relena showed the desire to find out what bore her name. Heero allowed her to walk ahead of him, an eye on her at all times.

Finally, she stopped in front of the exit, looking into the last window. She was smiling. He came to stand at her side and saw why.

A mother antelope and her calf were lying, hidden from the rest of the troupe inside the building. The mother seemed to be suffering from a leg injury. There was a notice on the window.

"Until she heals, they'll stay close to the maintenance team. The baby's name is Relena Darlian," she declared. Heero looked at the gentle, alert creature, seeing the tenderness in its eyes too.

"It was well chosen," he commented. Relena gazed at him, but he said nothing more, a faint smile playing on his lips.

They contemplated the two peaceful antelopes before deciding to walk through the exit. Relena blinked in the sunlight, and took Heero's arm as a guide until she could look around without squinting.

"We should get back to the group," she finally suggested. Heero scowled.

"Do we have to?" He almost whined, though he kept a straight face.

Relena nudged him weakly, a grin on her face. This man was adorable today!

"I know it's not really your cup of tea, but please, do this for me. If you play along with the children, I'll . . . find a way to thank you."

The underlying promise in her words _almost_ made Heero run back to the children enthusiastically. Relena giggled.

And so, there was a horde of kids on his arms and back for the rest of the day. He'd even agreed to giving a few some piggyback rides for the whole afternoon, under the blaring sun and intense heat. His consolation was in the sway of her skirt, in the way her hair played with the wind.

Relena finally shut the limousine door, outside of which the crowd of children was waving and cheering, and she sighed, leaning against the backseat, wiping sweat from her forehead. Heero too was exhausted, though he did his best to hide it. His back and neck hurt. He was used to many strains, but having a wriggling child on his shoulders all afternoon really hurt like a freaking—

He preferred not finishing the thought.

Her chauffeur turned back at them and raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you had a nice day?"

"It was great," Relena sighed, "but I'm exhausted."

Heero shot her a look. She held back a giggle.

"As soon as I'm home, I'm taking a shower. A cool one preferably," she muttered. She shot him an inviting smirk, and he felt that the temperature inside the car had climbed to insufferable heights.

He couldn't wait to get home.

**

* * *

****And that's that. Until inspiration knocks me over, please be patient.**

**R&R whenever you have time,**

**Love,**

**CM**


	13. To Woo A Princess: Oblivious

**Uh, yeah. Read the note at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: **Hah. Yeah. Keep hoping, you money-hungry fools.

**Warning: **Nope.

**Quote of the Day:** "I don't scream out words, I scream out sounds."—SW (about volleyball ).

**To Woo A Princess**

**Oblivious**

**By CM**

It was one thing making a speech. You were ready, you had your papers in order, you knew exactly what you wanted to say. In fact, it wasn't that nerve-wracking after a while. It was easy to get your point across.

However, Relena realized quickly, it was a whole thing altogether listening to the speech of someone else and not being interested in the least.

She slumped only slightly in her seat and had to press her lips together to keep from yawning. Each side of her were seated diplomats apparently fascinated by the results of Mr. Kinley's missions on Earth, meeting about all sorts of things.

Relena came from Earth. She already knew what her own people thought. This was such a waste of time. She could actually be working on something worthwhile. Like . . . paperwork.

She couldn't help her sigh. So . . . boring. Knowing the usual length of these meetings, she wouldn't be out before another two hours or so. In her mind, a little plan was forming. She hardly ever used it, but this time . . . it would be worth it.

And so, Relena stood, right in the middle of a sentence, and walked out, smiling apologetically to her neighbors.

"Miss Darlian, what is going on?"

Relena turned to Mr. Kinley, an embarrassed smile on her face. "I'm sorry, sir, I . . . well, I must go to the ladies' room."

A series of chuckles erupted from the men-only assembly. Relena felt her cheeks redden. She hated dealing only with men. They were so . . . blind and one track minded.

With hardly a curtsy, she left the room. As soon as the meeting room doors closed behind her, she sighed in relief, right before feeling his presence.

Heero was watching her, a disapproving look on his face. She stuck out her tongue at him and walked past the ladies room and straight to her office. Heero followed her closely.

"You shouldn't have lied."

"I know, I know. I'll repent once I get a minute. Mint?" She asked him casually, offering him a pack of Ice Beads. She didn't even know where it had come from, since she was pretty sure she'd left it home, but it was on her desk, so she plopped one into her mouth. Heero watched it disappear between her lips, licking his own without thought, but looked away. Relena extended the pack heartily, relieved to be out of the conference room.

"I didn't know you ate mints."

His voice was carefully guarded. She smiled, sitting and placing the pack on her desk, picking her agenda up and flipping through pages.

"You wouldn't want a minister with bad breath, would you?"

Heero snorted, his quiet form of laughter, and she smiled softly. He sat across from her, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She glanced up after a few minutes, as though it finally struck her as odd.

"Uh, Heero, I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you still here? Don't you have work to do?"

Heero shrugged, sitting back in his office chair. Relena put down her pen, watching him worriedly.

"You're not sick, are you?" At his glare, she exhaled in relief, before tensing up again. "You didn't get fired, right?"

"No."

Relena closed her eyes, doing a swift up-down motion, joining her middle finger and thumb as though to calm herself. Heero watched her amusedly. She closed her appointment book and crossed her arms on top, leaning forward to meet his gaze. He had to keep his eyes away from her blouse which was now gaping in a most interesting way. She was frowning, determined to figure out on her own why in the world he was wasting time in her office.

"Duo put wet toilet paper all over your desk again, didn't he?" She asked, squinting one eye inquisitively. Heero scowled at the memory but shook his head, letting her take another guess. She placed her chin in her palm and looked to the side, thoughtful.

"Your office was taken over by the secret Preventer female association because they disagree with the utterly boring choice of color?"

Heero glanced at her, an eyebrow furrowed.

"That's new."

Relena laughed. "No, I'm making it up. I mean, there's no such thing as a secret Preventer female association. If there were, trust me, I'd be its leader."

Somehow, judging by the twinkle in her eye, Heero had a doubt that the association really did exist but was an all-girl secret and had to be preserved at all costs from being revealed to the male population. Alright, so that was ludicrous, but you were just never sure. She might have been the leader of some secret female support group for all he knew.

"Hm, so if it's not any of that . . . Oh!" She giggled. "Lady Une told you to get out of your office because they wanted to make sure you weren't hiding a sleeping bag of some sort in there."

Heero looked a bit curious as to what she meant. She brushed it off. "You spend so much time there, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd made it your permanent residence."

"Hn."

Relena became serious again. Heero smirked. After a minute or two of silence, he spoke in low tones, making her look up.

"I'm surprised you don't remember something so crucial."

His choice of words immediately made her panic. She looked alarmed.

"Crucial? Is there a meeting you have to escort me to? But I have nothing on my agenda for today aside from that conference I just escaped from! Oh, did I forget about a minister's call? Do I have to revise something important for today? Oh no, if I forgot, what am I gonna do?" She looked completely terrified that she could have missed something that Heero would qualify as crucial. She was in trouble.

Instead of glaring at her for forgetting something or looking at her contemptuously, Heero chuckled. Relena shot him a sharp look. He had the nerve to smirk right at her face in response.

"Well," Relena prompted him with an encouraging wave of her hand, "I give up, what did I omit?"

"Today, Relena. What day are we today?"

"AC 199, in May . . . the . . ." She opened her agenda to the present day, finding the sheet desperately void of any useful information. "The― wait."

Her eyes snapped up to see Heero standing, hands in his pockets. Realization dawned on her. She felt truly foolish for not remembering. She'd been so busy and worried lately, she'd completely forgotten. Heero was staring off into the distance, a few steps in front of her desk, and she felt particularly stupid: he'd remembered something that should have been so insignificant to a soldier and so important to her, when she had completely forgotten about it.

"I spoke to the Foreign Minister," he said, business-like again. "You get the afternoon off."

"I do?"

Heero glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes. I said so."

Relena grinned ruefully. "You didn't actually ask him, did you, Heero?"

He avoided her gaze, answering her question without words. She smiled gently.

"Thank you. I swear it completely left my mind."

He shrugged, outstretching his hand in a rather un-Heero-like show of gallantry. She accepted his offer anyway and stood.

"Heero?"

"Hn?" They were walking out of the office, holding hands like the good friends they were known to be.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The restaurant." After a brief second of thought, he added, "Italian restaurant."

"Oh," she whispered, pleased, "you know me too well."

And they kept silent the rest of the way down the street. The restaurant itself was only a few blocks away, and though Heero was a bit fidgety at them walking together so exposed, he was reassured to know that she was safe with him. He would keep her safe.

"I don't suppose," she whispered, "that you've been planning this in advance?"

Heero cleared his throat, though he didn't answer. Relena joined her hands in her back, strolling lazily by him. She enjoyed his silence. It was sweet to be at his side today.

Especially today.

How could she forget, she wondered? This day was more important to her than to him, and yet . . . She supposed it was his way to show he cared. Perhaps simply a proof of his efficiency. It meant a lot to her. She'd prove it, one day. She'd return the favor.

Heero paused at the front of the restaurant, turning to her with what could only be described as a kind Heero smile. One that only slightly relaxed his features, and really shone only through his eyes. She loved that expression. It was Heero at his best. It was merely a light upturning of his lips. He was so human then, she felt her heart beat in her chest. He truly was gentle, if he wished to.

Heero pulled open the doors, snapping Relena out of her stupor.

As she stepped into the cozy lobby, she looked around.

"This way," Heero murmured, startling her. She laughed nervously as it suddenly dawned on her that Heero was taking her to dinner. He'd placed a hand to the small of her back, gently guiding her between the tables. Relena blinked as they reached a back room, which he pushed open.

Relena blinked as sound erupted loudly, like an explosion of cries and squeals.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Shell-shocked, Relena could only stumble backwards into Heero, who held back a smirk. The group had done big efforts to decorate the reserved room with balloons and confetti.

From one of the corners, Hilde hopped over, cheerful as ever, closely followed by Duo. The pair engulfed Relena in a huge hug. Relena was laughing, and was soon swarmed by another dozen of friends, leaving Heero to the side. The young man, suddenly feeling slightly weirded out in the show of affection, walked over to one of the corners, where he found a straight backed chair, and he sat there. His job was over. He'd taken Relena to the party.

* * *

It was late into the evening when Relena realized, as Catherine was speaking to her, that Heero had disappeared. She'd been so absorbed by all her friends and their gifts that Heero's absence had gone completely unnoticed. She glanced around the room fleetingly, hoping to spot him in a darker corner. To no avail. He was completely absent.

As Hilde interrupted Catherine to talk to her and directed her attention elsewhere, Relena leant over to Duo, who was still stuffing his face with pasta, and murmured, "Duo, have you seen Heero?"

Duo blinked, looking at the door, before turning back to her. "Yeah, half-an-hour ago, he said that he was going back to headquarters to finish a report. He didn't want to ruin the mood, so he asked me to keep it quiet." With a good-humored grin, Duo patted her shoulder and whispered, "But I guess my large trap just couldn't help it. If you want, I'll cover for you."

Relena smiled, hugging Duo. He then returned to his pasta. She excused herself, though hardly anyone noticed, and walked out, pretending she had to go to the restrooms. It was a working excuse today.

Though instead of walking to the restrooms, she walked directly out of the restaurant into the chilly evening. Bracing herself against the cold breeze, she quickly made her way down the block to Preventer Headquarters, where the security guard let her in without question.

Hurrying up the stairs, she reached the darkened hallways, since long deserted by the usual workers, and came to Heero's office. His door was shut, but she could guess a light glow coming from under it. He was still working.

She softly knocked on the pane, and after a silence, heard a grunt. Taking it as an offer to come in, she opened the door. Heero gazed up, his face lit by the computer screen. She smiled.

"Relena."

"Good evening. Did you think you could leave without being noticed?"

"Is the party over?"

"No. I just wanted to come by and say thank you."

A long silence hung in the air, and Heero sighed, turning the monitor off, plunging them into darkness.

"You should have stayed over there."

Relena shrugged, hugging herself as she came to sit in front of his desk. They both kept their eyes averted from each other. No matter the fact that they were known to be friends in daylight. When they were in the dark, something else beat inside.

"I have . . . something for you," Heero suddenly said.

Both their hearts beat in time, though they hardly were aware of it.

"Really? What is it?"

An uncomfortable shuffle.

"Open it."

Relena took the little box from him, flipping the lid off. Inside, amidst rumpled paper, sat a small jewellery box. She carefully took it out, opening it.

And gasped as Heero fingers grazed her shoulders. She hadn't noticed him move around his desk to come stand behind her.

And gasped again as she saw what sat in her hand.

Heero picked the delicate diamond band from the box, gently clasping it around her neck. She held her breath, reaching up to touch the fine work, and then turned to Heero, who was still blank faced.

And she slowly reached out to pull him to her, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you."

"You're beautiful."

She smiled in his warm button down shirt. "Thank you."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

And it was as simple as that. Natural. As though they had never been embarrassed. He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers.

"Happy birthday," he muttered against her lips. As a response, she only smiled, closing the gap.

Her day was turning out less boring than expected. And the mints had served their purpose. Thank God.

* * *

**Yeah. How . . . average.**

**I'll do better some other time.**

**NOTE: I'll be taking some time off of TWaP, since I have other projects and since I'm starting to feel like I've tried everything I could think of here. I may take it up again, but for now, consider it halted.**

**Please keep supporting HxR!**

**Love,**

**--CM**


End file.
